The Comeback King
by Odemi
Summary: After winning the unova league, ash returns home to only to have his life turned upside down. Chased out of pallet town by his friends parents, He leaves. Never to be seen again. But when team rocket along with magma, aqua, galactic and plasma are taken down a cloaked figure responsible for it all along with his protoges, shows up to take the league by storm AshXHarem
1. Arrival

"Welcome everybody take a seat and make yourselves comfortable" said a short man with a grey beard and baseball cap.

"Cut to the chase Goodsho" stated a very ticked off champion "I missing one of my favorite shows, so this better be good".

"Calm down Lance im sure Mr. Goodsho has a valid reason for bringing us here " said a blonde champion wearing a blue shirt with black trousers and hair that flows down to her knees.

"Yeah its not everyday all the gym leaders, elite fours and champions get called to the same place"  
Says Sabrina the Saffron City gym leader.

"Exactly so can i continue"complaines Goodsho getting irratated by all the chatter." i Have called you all here for a very important annoucement ". 5 months from now the pokemon league will be beggining the Pokemon Masters Cup. This wil be the biggest tournament to be held for 10 years and the winner will be named a pokemon master".  
His annoucement was met with murmurs of excitement of all the people attending."it will be held in Tomo City, preliminaries will start in 5 months after those the gym leaders will enter the compitition then 2 rounds later the elite 4 members and then finally the champions, after the champions battle all matches will change from 3v3 to 6v6, any questions?"Ahh yes skyla".

"Do the trainers need specific Qualification"  
"Yes they would have had to have finished in the top 8 of any of the five leagues" is that all

silence

"Okay then thank you for coming you can get your hotel passes at the front door ". And with that everybody left some staying back to talk to each other

"hey misty, what do you think about the compitition?" asks Brock A spikey haired young adult wearing an orange and blake sleeveless over a green shirt wearing grey trouser and blue sneakers

"I cant wait for it" replies the orange haired wearing blue shorts and suspenders over yellow shirts "It will be a great way to unlock some potential, bond with our pokemon, and of course Have fun

"Ye and im sure there will be great talent from all over the world" he says with a smile. Misty smiles back but soon stops as her face darkens

" hey Brock, do you think he'll be here" she says cautiosly

" ye im sure he will. if hes even a quater of the person we first traveled with he'll be all over it" he says with a sad smile

"ye im sure your right

" "hey guys what are you talking about" says a new voice

"Oh hi Cilan just talking about the tournament" lies misty. Unfortunatly for her They've been friends for 3 years and he is able to see through it, Deciding it was best not to push the matter he replies

"Well then misty hows the gym going?"

"oh same old challengers accusing me of somehow cheating when i beat them".

ever since the incident Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Gary,Cillan,and Iris have been close friends and been training hard. Misty and Cilans and Iris' (Opelucid) gyms had become almost had become a world renowned doctor and breeder. May and Dawn had become top co-ordinators, but were always beaten by Drew .Ever since drew had been mercilessly beaten in one of the Grand Festivals he was taken down a notch and became less arrogant. Gary had become the regional proffessor for kanto and was also a talented trainer, Max was considered his Protege and was also a talented trainer placing top 32 in hoenn then top 8 in sinnoh

"Haha me too, gets annoying after a while

After 15 minuetes of chatter they decided to leave to get some training in

* * *

A Cloaked figure stood atop of a cliff With his eyes closed meditating, a blue aura coming off of him. stood beside him was a small yellow mouse like creature, with red pouches on his cheeks. on the otherside was a lucario(im not bothered describing him, Ya get the point). silenced rained over the until the chirp of a pidgey broke it as it swooped down towards them. normally the lucario would have attacked the pokemon, but he realized that nobody in their right mind would attack someone giving out that kind of intimidating aura with two similar intimidating pokemon beside him so he decided to see what was going on. the cloaked figure also sensed the pidgey and noticed he had a letter in his beak so he assumed it was a carrier pidgey. true to his word the pidgey dropped down beside him and gave him the letter, he patted the pidgey on the head and was replied with a coo and a nuzzle on the cheek. the lucario and pikachu smiled no matter how dark there master had become he always had that compassion for pokemon. the pidgey (reluctantly)left him to read the letter.

Dear Ash,

i know what your thinking, how did i find you?. lets just say i have my ways. But in all seriouness i know what you've been through and im not sure myself how i would be able to take it. The point is you are invited to the Pokemon Masters Cup (PMC) that is being held 16 june i know that you would not liked to be found out but i thnk this is a great way to make a comeback and put your training to the test. you can enter under a diferent name but eventually you have to reveal yourself. You dont have to come but it would be amazing if you did. dont worry your secret is safe with me Scott and the Nurse Joy of Tomo City, We hope to see you there.

Mr Goodsho

Ash smirked as he finished reading the letter, this was the perfect place to make hs comeback, And he was happy mr Goodsho respected his wishes to stay hidden, even if it is for a while. Ash then looked down at at hte ground. He found another letter, it was much older and crumpled up. It read.

Dear Ash,

if you found this letter than i have passed, and you have probably zoned out your friends. I no this because it is the same thing that happened when your fathers moher died. But dont worry you just ned a special someone to bring you out of your shell, i was your fathers special person, and i had a special son with him. But whatever happens ash you must not give up on your dream to become a pokemon master, and dont give up on your friends their a great bunch. But mainly Ash i just want you to know that i love you, and i always will be there with you

Ps. Dont forget to change your you-no-whats

Ash couldnt help but smile at the last bit. But he also couldnt help the tear that fell from his eyes. Lucario and Pikachu could sense his sadness. They both felt it. Pikachu, Because he was there, Lucario, because he knew how it felt to lose a loved one. They were about to comfort him until he tured around, smile on his face.

"Come on guys. Lets go show the world how strong we are" he said as he got up, recalled his pokemon after telling them whats going on. then he released a Salamance.

"TO Veilstone City Salamance". THe Dragon roared then flew off at great speeds

* * *

(Time Skip 5 months)

"C'mon guys, the quicker we get off of this boat the quicker i cn win this tournament". Screamed a now 15 year old kid wearing glasses, brown trousers, and a green shirt.  
"Calm down max" says brock, irratated by the teens exitement

" I Can't calm down knowing im gonna be a Pokemon Master By next month"  
"Someone really needs to take him down a notch" Whispers a bandanna wearing bluenette, With curves and a bust size that can make any man drool.

" yeah your right" replies an equally developed bluenette

"I just wish he was the one to do it" she continues with a frown

"I think we all do Dawn" Chimes in Misty, The years being kind to her figure as well. Over the years the girls had realized that the little schoolgirl crushes they thought they had on Ash, Was much more

" Are you guys still thinking about him, its been five years seen we've last seen him, he probably wants nothing to do with us. Besides were much better without him. You could even go as far to say he was holding us back" Says Gary

After Gary could feel the lower half of his body again The Gang decided to check into there rooms. Max,Gary,Tracy in one room. May and Dawn the other.

* * *

Ash, along with Lucario and Pikachu had arrived at the Tomo City pokemon Center so they could register. As soon as they entered the room all eyes were on them. Ash shrugged off the glares and put it down to the fact that he was 6'4, muscular and if the blushes on some of the girls were any indication, very attractive aswell. It was Also the fact that a hood was hiding his face. He walked up to the reception desk, up to Nurse Joy who jumped a bit at the sight of him, Quickly she regained her composure

" Can I help you young man" she says to him. "Id like to register for the compitition" He replies "Sure i just need your pokedex"

Ash smiles and hands her the pokedex. He smile grows when nurse joys eyes take on the form of dinner plates.  
" I thought you were expecting me " He says almost tauntingly. The Nurse looks at him and smiles

" You just look so different than the last time I've seen you"  
"I cant say the same for you Emma". Nurse joy was ecstatic

" After all this time you remember me, im Flattered".

" How could i forget my first and favourite joy" he replies winking, not failing to notice the blush on her face. 'I should do that more often' He thought "PikaPi Pikachu pi" ( Ash you flirt ) says pikachu

After getting his keys for his room (Hes staying with the gym leaders) he exited the pokemon center, his smile turning upside down. He hated pretending to be happy but he respected that nurse joy and he felt she deserved it deep down he was sad and there was only a handful of people that he ever talked to,  
And he was heading to three of them now

"Master are you afraid that you are going to see them" Asked Lucario. Ash's fist clench at the mention of them

" Master you must remember that its not their fault" " Youre Right Lucario " He replies as his fists unclenched' But What there parents did was not excusable" " Yes I kn-  
"Pikapi pi" ( there it is Ash ) shouts pikachu interupting Lucario while pointing at the huge bulding up ahead

They entered the building, The floors where polished wood and there were expensive vases everywhere and the walls were cream. They continued down the hallway until they reached room 103. Ash took a deep breath as he knew what to expect next, lucario took a step back and pikachu jumped of of his shoulder he Opened the door and as soon as he did he was jumped on by a tall blonde female

"Aren't Champions supposed to be dignified" He Complained but the hug only got tighter.  
"Not my fault your'e so handsome" she replies

" Hey As- Ohh not again woman"  
" She really cant help herself can she" says two new voices. " Hey guys a little help here". His request was met by laughter by the two guys, Pikachu and even Lucario couldn't help but snicker"Don't lie Ash we can tell you like it". Ash had to agre that she smelt nice and that most guys would kill to be in his position "I Know I do". She murmurs. Which was met by even more laughter

"This is going to be a long month"

* * *

Tis' my first story, tell me if anything needs improving or stuff you dont like and i'll try to fix it

can you guess who the three people are? One is pretty obvious

chech out the poll on pokemon ash should catch in tomo city.


	2. Exposure

**Sup Niggas, im here with another chapter of THe Comeback King.**  
**Did you guys find out who those 3 people in the room with ash were. (one was pretty obvious)**  
**I have a poll up for pokemon Ash should catch while in Tomo City Constuctive Criticism is welcomed, this is my first story and I want to improve as a writer. So don't forget to review**

* * *

Ages-  
Ash, Misty, Gary, Iris- 19

May, Dawn, Paul, Drew- 18 Cynthia, Cilan- 22

Max- 15

Brock, Emma- 24

A pleasent aroma left the kitchen, and entered the noses of three young people. The first of them to wake up was a purple haired teen. He was in his boxers and a vest. Spurred on by the delicious smell, he quickly put on his his blue sweatshirt, followed by his grey jeans. He walked into the kitchen and was met by an apron wearing Ash stirring a pot. Paul had to slap himself just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The slap was loud enough to alert Ash

"Morning Paul, hungry?"  
Paul could only nod as he silently sat down. They were joined in the room by Cynthia. She sniffed in the smell and looked towards Ash. 'He can cook to. He's complete husband material'. she thought to herself. "Not happening cynth'..". He says as if on que. She smiled and joines Paul who was still recovering from his earlier shock on the table.  
"Wow, Cynthia I didn't know you could cook." Comes a voice from the doorway. His eyes widen as soon as he gets into the kitchen."Or that you were Ash" he continues. Earning a chuckle from the table. "Morning Drew" Says Ash as he motiones for him to sit, which he does

Ash then gives them bowls and spoons and sits beside Drew on the table and starts eating.  
The others reluctantly eat there soup. There reluctancy soon turnes into satisfaction and they began to devour there meals. While the others had gone halfway through there food, Ash had licked his plate clean

"How does he do it" Whispers Drew to Cynthia "Where does it all even go". She replies

"Im going to train anyone care to join?" He Asked

"Maybe later". Replies Drew.

"Same here" says Paul

"I'll come with". Says the blonde champion

"No surprise there" snickers Drew. Earning a glare from Cynthia.  
"For your information RoseBoy, I need to train with my Lucario". She Barks "That reminds me" Says Ash. He Walks out the room into his own and spots Lucario and Pikachu chatting.

He tells them he is going training, Pikachu decides to sit it out. Lucario decides to go with him after being offered the chance to sparr with Cynthia's He put on a pair of shoes and left the building with Cynthia and her Lucario. Both Lucarios started to converse battle tactics. Ash wanted to do the same with Cynthia, but she chose Ice-Cream as a better topic. Ash soon started staring at her in disbilief, part down to her stunning beauty, but mainly because she was explaining the difference between Undella town sprinkles and Celestic Town sprinkles

* * *

" Hello, Nurse Joy!" shouts Max. "Hi young man". She replies "Would you like to register for the tournament?" "You bet!"

"Nurse Joy, your beauty can only be rivaled by the biggest POW"!

A now unconscious Brock lay on the floor. Everyone turned to the redhead of the group. "why you looking at me?" She Screams They all turned back to see a tall Muscular figure stood over the near-lifeless Doctor. "Im sure Emma has much better things to do then be hit on by a pervert" He states codly.  
"Sorry about that Emma but may I use the pokemon trade center upstairs" "Oh Sure...". "Satoshi" he whispers, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to tell her his fake name "Yes of course, here are the keys". She says handing him the keys. "Thank you" He says winking at her, causing a blush to form on the young nurses cheeks. A now consciouss Brock along with all the girls notice this, but before they could take a look at his face, he took his leave. followed by Cynthia, who no one seemed to notice before, glaring daggers at the nurse, only for here glare to be matched.

"W..Who was that". Says May, finally regaining composure. "Yeah and look how strong Those Lucarios were". Says Gary in awe "He must be strong if Champion Shirona is with him".  
"AWW.. WHO CARES.. i'll beat 'em all". Shouts an enthusiastic Max

After getting signed up for the competition, the gang are about to leave the pokemon center until voices are heard from upstairs

"And thats why Kanto Ice-Cream is better than Johto's". "Wow Cynth', You're never gonna change are you? But seriously, We need to get some training in"  
The pair leave the center and a confused gang behind and go to train.  
"Well where should we go now" Asks Brock. " Im gonna follow them" Exclaimes Max "What! Are you Mad?" Screams Gary to his protege "I'm gonna follow him too" Says Dawn "OK but why?" Asks Misty " Did you notice the way he made a proffesional like Nurse Joy blush, he must be georgous" She Says with a glint in her eye Every one Falls Down Anime Style except for may, as she agrees with dawn and max and follows them out the center

Ash and Cynthia reach a clearing with a pond at the end of it. "This looks like looks like a great place to train". Says Ash as he releases all of his pokemon

As soon as they were released from there balls, they all cried out there respective names

"Emboar" Roared a Bulky Bipedal Pokemon with two tusks protruding from its jaw, and burning flames coming from its neck. With short legs and thick arms standing at 7'3, that could intimidate even the biggest legendary

"Glace" meows a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur with long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose.

"Leafy" says another mammalian, quadruped Pokemon. Its body is tan with dark brown paws. It several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head. Straight after being released, her and the other Eevee evoloution start conversing.

"Feraligatr" Shout a now dancing, bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pok mon with large, powerful, jaws. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. and large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

With the clap of the hand, all Pokemon set of to train. Glaceon and Leafeon, started trading Iton Tails. While Emboar was punching Feraligatr's Hydro pumps away with Close Combat. Pikachu and Lucario went of to where Cynthia, and her Pokemon were training

* * *

"So, Satoshi, should I bear the bad news, or do you want to do the honours" Asks an exhausted Cynthia. Ash growls at her and shoots an Aura Sphere just over a nearby bush, into a tree. Three heads pop out of the bush, jaws on the floor, until one of them decides to speak.

"Hey, whats the big idea doing that. You could have killed us!" Shouts an angry Max. Ash, unfazed by the teens shouting, stares coldly at him, causing him to flinch "We don't take kindly to 'unwelcomed guest' " He says, raising his tone at the last part. Finally finding her voice the brunnetes speaks.  
"How did you know we were here". She asks. " I think a better question is WHY are you here. State Your Business!"  
"Hey! Don't talk to my sis like that". Shouts Max.

"Or What". He Threatens

"Or..Or.." Max looks arounds, then remembers his Pokemon were training. He realeses one of his pokemon and Says "Or I'll whoop you in a battle"

His Taunt was met by an uncontrollable Cynthia, rolling on the floor laughing, A chuckling Ash, and all his pokemon grinning at an uncomfortable Gallade "Id like to see you try". He says between chuckles. He then turns around to his Pokemon, his eyes scanning them. They all caught on and started jumping around as if to say, 'Pick me, Pick me'. After a few more seconds he finally chose one of them

"Emboar, make this quick" He says to his Pig Fighting/Fire type.

After some space was cleared, the two Dual types stood across from each other, staring the other down, one of them clearly more confident than the other "Okay Gallade, Slash, lets finish this with one move" Shouts Max Gallade charged toward Emboar with, what most would say amazing speed

MOST

"Pathetic, Emboar use Fire Uppercut"

* * *

"Fire what?" Says a confused Dawn. " I have no clue". Replies May " Maybe he knows he can't win, so he's saying random moves"  
Cynthia lookes down at them with a face that can only be translated as ' Wow, Seriously?'

* * *

There Questions where soon answered when Emboar Charged at Gallade, fist blazing. Gallade thought they were going to clash fist's, but Emboar had other ideas. Utilizing his long arms, he instead uppercut gallade in the jaw, sending him flying.

" Now end this with Blaze Kick". Calls out Ash. Gallade came back down to the ground, only to be met by a fiery foot from Emboar, sending the Blade Pokemon into a tree, Unconscious.

Gallade is unable to battle. The winner is Satoshi. Shouts Cynthia " Whoahh. What power". Cries out Dawn, amazed at the strength of the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. May could only nod, and poor Max could only stare in disbelief at his starter on the floor

" Now would you kindly go away so me and Miss Shirona can continue our training" Ash says Iritated. Max had only now remembered his surroundings. After a brief shake of the head he pointed at Ash "No. Not until we get some answer". He screams. Ash Sighed. But realized it was the only way to get them to leave " Very well then. You can each have one question." Where did you learn how to use Aura". May Started. Ash flinched at the sudden question. But he knew he would have been asked about it eventually " I was born with it, then trained how to master it" He replied sternly " Any other questions " Whats your name" Asked the blunette. " Satoshi. Satoshi Silver"

He then turned towards Max "Anything else"  
Max stared at him, which was hard to do under the hood. Wait.. The hood. "Take off the hood" He demanded. Ash's demeanor changed, and he shifted uncontrolably. As did Cynthia, and the Pokemon. "Whats the matter, Hiding something".  
He taunts

* * *

"Max, May, and Dawn have been gone a while, don't you think Brock" Ask Misty. "yeah you're right". He Replies. "We should probably check up on them"  
"Then lets go". And with that they all left

* * *

Ash took a deep breath and prayed to Arceus they wouldn't remember. He then remembered all the shit Arceus put him through, and quickly dismissed that thought. While that was going on in the inside, his demeanour changed on the outside, he then glared angrily at Max and reeled his head back and pulled up his hood. To reveal a handsome 19 year old man with a stoic look on his face. He Watched them examine his face hoping they wouldn't recognize them, he remembered to enquire about the blush on the girls cheeks.  
Max looked away, giving a feint chance they wouldn't remember. But May and Dawn only looked harder. They examined everything on his face.  
His nose, his mouth, his cheeks, His Eyes.. His Eyes. His beautiful Auburn eyes. His eyes that could melt any girls heart. His eyes that could lighten the darkest room. His eyes that could lift any soul. the same eyes they would dream of seeing again in morning. Without those eyes they wouldn't be the Co-ordinators they are today.  
Thats when it hit them

"ASH" They both screamed. Before he knew it, he was tackled by the two beautiful Co-ordinators

"I can't believe your back"  
"I've missed you so much"

After minutes of cuddling, Cynthia finally had enough, and pulled them both off. Much to there anger "I Guess you two have a few questions" He says with after getting up with lipstick marks all over his face.

Before they could say anything, there voices were halted by others. "There they are"  
"Who is that with them"  
" I don't know but he sooo Handsome"  
"Wait a minute... ASH!"  
"No Way"  
"It Can't be"  
"It is"  
"ASH"  
Ash cursed his luck, he knew if any of them were to identify him straight away it'd be Brock

"Well this is awk..."  
he couldn't finish his sentence, as he was, once again jumped on, and given extra lipstick marks on his face, courtesy of misty

* * *

how was that chapter, I felt it was pretty good

i have a feeling i may have had them find out about ash too early, and if i did, then im sorry

make sure to vote on the poll about pokemon ash should catch

pm me if you want any ideas put in the story and make sure to review so i get feedback


	3. Anouncement

"Ok...Ok, I get it, I've been gone for five years, you all miss me, im really handsome now. But could you please get off of me" They all reluctantly let go of him, and he released a sigh of relief, happy to finally have his own space. He noticed they all had tears in their eyes. Even Gary, who had been saying things like, 'we don't need him' when the truth was he was as badly shaken as the girls. Speaking of the girls, an angry red head finally spoke up.

" Ash Ketchum, where have you been all these years!". She shouts, putting a gyaridos' roar to shame. Everybody took a step back except for Ash, who just merely crossed his arms and casually answered.

"Training".

"Training?" She repeats. "We've been worrying about you for 5 years, we started to believe you were dead, and all you can say is, you were 'training'". She stares at him in disbelief, but he retains his calm demenour.

"Yup".

"You're unbelievable Ketchum". She says as she turns to walk away, but she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see a smiling Ash.

"You don't really mean that do you Mist". To Misty, no matter how many yearss he is gone, couldn't say no to his smiling face. Forgiving him on the spot, she lets a tear fall from her eyes and pulls him into a hug.

"Of course I don't dummy". She says into his shoulder

May and Dawn were jealous of the position she was in.

Cynthia didn't really mind, but made a mental note to jump on him the next time they were alone.

Brock wiped a lone tear from his eye at the display of his two best friends and former travelling partners.

Max was still in awe at the fact that his hero had returned, and completely decimated him in battle .

Gary clenched his fist, 'Five years i've tried to get her to notice me, but as soon as this ditcher shows up, she's all over him'. He thought to himself, but couldnt shake the feeling of happiness knowing that Ash, his former rival, turn friend was back.

Iris stared at him, mentally noting not to call him a kid again

And Cilan was just Plain ecstatic to see his friend back

After the hug had finished, Brock decided to speak up "So Ash, want to head back to the gym leaders place and catchup". He Asked with a smile.  
His smile soon disappeared as Ash glared at him"

I'd rather not". He says turning around to face a disappointed looking Lucario To say the others were shocked, was an understatment. Why didnt he want to talk to the group of friends that he hasn't seen in five years

" And before you ask why, I want you guys to remember that i didn't depart on good terms". He says his face back on them. After a couple of seconds one-by-one their eyes started to see the floor, as they were engulfed in a sea of shame and guilt, that no matter how much they tried, they couldn't get out of.  
"Ash ple-"  
" Save it May" he interupts

"But Ash, we were young and foolish, and our judgement was clouded by our parents. Please, forgive us"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"At least let us explain ourselves, if you don't forgive us then, we'll leave you alone"  
Ash was about to answer, but Lucario did it for him.  
"My Master will join you tommorow at 8:30 pm in room 103, don't be late or you can consider yourselves dead to him". While the others were still in shock at how Lucario had talked to them, Ash walked up to Lucario

"What the hell was that all about". He asks furiously

"This is what your mother wanted, and I know for a fact that you want to fulfill her last wishes"

Ash sighed heavily, he knew Lucario was right. He walked over to the still shocked group

"Very well then.". He says " I will see you tommorow. Now can you please leave so that me and Cynthia can continue training."  
The girls were reluctant to leave him alone with Cynthia but complied any way. They all left bar one purple haired trainer with an Axew

"Ash". She nervously Asks

"Telapathy Iris, Now go"  
She Quickly scurries away to leave Ash alone with his thoughts

He turns to look at his Pokemon "Well guys lets get a few more drill runs in then we'll call it a day"  
Before they could reply, a shadow ball was flung in the direction of Leafeon and Glaceon, to which the pair nimbly evaded. Then stared at the destination of said attack, ready for anything. There questions of who the attackers was soon revealed, as a grey, quadruped, mamilian creature, with a long bushy tail and furry cream-coloured collar like bush around it neck.  
Cynthia saw the shiny evoloution Pokemon, and straight away decided she wanted to catch it. Just when she was about to order a dragon pulse from her starter,  
The shiny Eevee launched another shadow ball towards its elders who easily evaded. But Eevee was ready for them, and in the blink of an eye, was right alongside them. The two who had not expected such a calculated move from the Eevee, were left in awe, but they soon snapped out of it, due to a barrage of iron tails via the young fox-like pokemon, who now smirked at the two fallen pokemon in front of him, who in turn looked at each other and nodded. Leafeon then charged towards the young fox. Who in turn, charged as well. Just when the two were about to make contact, Leafeon stopped and burrowed its way underground. Eevee responded by making multiple copies of itself hoping to trick its opponent, its attempt was in vein however, as Leafeon easily picked out the right one, a well executed leaf blade left the Eevee down, but certainly not out. it stood up ready for more, Leafeon then looked towards Glaceon, who nodded in return, and jumped down from its perch on a boulder. Now staring at the young fox. It was Glaceon's turn for revenge. She realesed an icy beam from her mouth which shot towards the young fox. Who effortlessly dodged the attack, and like before almost dissapeared into thin air. Glaceon, however had learned from she and her sisters mistake, met the Eevee tail-on, but the stronger of the two finally prevailed, and the young Eevee was sent crashing into the floor before finally falling into unconsciousnes, courtesy of a finishing Iron tail by Glaceon.

Ash then leaped into action, throwing a pokeball. He had been impressed by the Eevee's prowess against the much tougher Evoloutions. The pokeball shook once before dinging and staying in place, signifying capture. He walked over to the pokeball, not before patting both sisters on the head and congratulating them He was about to reach the pokeball, but was stopped by a very displeased champion,

"And what gives you the right to capture this Pokemon". She askes.  
"Well my Pokemon did the work, so its only fair that there rewarded, don't you think?" He says, almost innocently. Cynthia, couldn't bring herself to argue at his logic, and stepped aside. Ash then picked up the pokeball, and realesed its contents, the battered and bruised shiny materialized infront of him.

"Eev evee ev" (I guess you're my new trainer) He says, almost glumly

"Nope, I'm you're new friend". He says with a smile. He takes out a potion from his coat jacket, and proceeded to spray the young shiny, who winced in pain but slowly felt the pain go away.  
"Don't worry, we'll go to a pokemon center and fully fix those wounds"  
Eevee was confused to say the least, this trainer didn't seem like all the other traners he has met. He turned around to see all of his other pokemon, and they seemed, happy? He then saw the two Eeveeloutions that beat him, and instictivly walked over to them,

(Sorry for attacking you guys) He says sheepishly. They both looked down on him, and Glaceon smiled.  
(Sorry for beating you to a pulp) She says, putting Leafeon into a fit of laughter

(Yeah, about that) He starts. (How did you two get so strong) He askes, now fanboying over them

(Hard work, dedication, and a great trainer) Glaceon replies with a smile

. (Yeah and since he caught you, you can become even stronger than us)

At this, the young Pokemon ears shot up (Really, how?) His excitement clearly noticable

(Easy, with the same hard work and dedication, You'll surpass us in strength. You are a shiny you know)  
His excitement soon leaves and his ears drop down

(Don't remind me) He says dejectedly Leafeon and Glaceon decided to do just that and changed the subject.

Ash looked at his two Pokemon quickly accept the other into the group. His mind then turned back to the time when he caught them.

FLASHBACK

A sixteen year old Ash stood in the forests of Johto, admiring the scenery, with Pikachu on his shoulder. His serenity ws broken by a herd of stampeding pokemon One of them ran into his leg. It was an Oddish. He picked it up and asked.

"Whats going on with all these Pokemon"  
"Odd Oddish Od" ( Can't..Talk..Must..Run...Gravaler ) It says exhausted.  
Ash quickly deduced it was a Pokemon causing all this trouble. Setting Oddish back on the ground, he and Pikachu made their way to where all the Pokemon were coming from. After 15 minutes of searching. he saw two Eevee's attacking a Gravaler. But no matter how hard they tried, their quick attacks weren't making much of an impression on the boulder like Pokemon. Eventually, fatigue caught up with them and they fell down, Gravelar was about to deal the finishing blow, but was haulted By an Iron Tail to the face, almost taking it out. Gravaler stood up to face its attacker, and there stood a measly Pikachu. Gravaler could take this Pikachu easily. Couldn't it?. Gravelar soon remembered the pain in its head and soon deduced that it couldn't. So it took its escape

Ash quickly ran up to the two fallen Eevee's. After searching in his bag, he remembered he ran out of potions after yesterdays training session He turned towards Pikachu and said. "Well its worth a try". He is replied with a nod from his faithful starter. He then turned back to the Eevee's, extending his arm out, and focusing all his energy. The Eevee's thought this guy was crazy, until a blue glow came from his hands. The Eevee's, before they knew it, were now healed. They got up and stared at there healers. He replied them with a warm smile. Then, out of happiness, they leaped foward and hugged him and nuzzled his cheek. "Haha, your welcome". He says cheerfuly.

Two days later, when they had decided to join him, they came across the same gravaler. The Eevee's, on instinct, were about to charge towards it. but were stopped by Ash. They turned around and growled at him

"Don't worry guys, I have the perfect things for you to beat them.

He pulled out a Leaf Stone and a Ice Stone ( Yes they exsist for the purpose of this fic )  
"Go on Pick". After minutes of counsulting they both smiled at Ash and tapped each stone

After they had gotten used to their new bodies, with Ash's command they easily took down the Gravaler

FLASHBACK END

Ash happily walked up to the his new family member.  
" you're a strong little fella'" He smiles

"Ee" ( T..thanks )  
"Would you like to evolve" He asks. He nods his head excitedly.  
" I bet I know exactly what you would like to evolve into" He says as he walks away He returns with a Fire Stone, and lays into infront of Eevee, who without hesitation, touched the stone

A few stretches later, he turned towards Leafeon and Glaceon, and got a battle stance

" Calm down there Flareon, you can battle later, those two have been training hard. Lets all get some rest. He reluctanty let ash suck him back into his pokeball, to be healed

After splitting ways with Cynthia, He reached the pokemon center to heal his Pokemon. After doing that, he was about to take his leave until Mr Goodshow came up onto the TV

"Greetings Trainers, there has been a change of plans. All Champions, Elites and Gym leaders. will be starting at the same time as everybody"

His annoucement was met with murmers all around the center

"and they will be Double battles, so can everybody please report to the main hall to get there partner"

"This wil be interesting". Says Ash as he leaves the center

He finally makes it to the main hall. After being given his envelope. He decides to look for Cynthia, Paul, and Drew before oppening it

"Oh there you are". Greets Drew

" Hey there Drew, Who are you paired up with". He Asks

"Paul". Came his reply

"How lucky are you". Says Cynthia. " I'm Paired with some randomer who barely made it here

" Hard luck ". He says

"What about you?" She askes. Ash then holds up the envelope and opens it. His eyes bulge out of his sockets at the name on the card "What, who is it?" Asks Paul snatching the envelope from the teens hands

" Ash, who is Serena"

* * *

**I have no clue what to put as Serena's last name**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review**


	4. The rescue team

Unlike yesterday, Paul had woken up to the sound of footsteps going back and forth and a lot of mumbling. Deciding he had had enough, he shot up out of bed towards the kitchen, where he saw Drew with his head on his hands and eyes slowly rolling from left, to right, looking quite bored.

"Hey Drew where is Ash"

Drew merely pointed to the otherside of the kitchen. Following his stare, Paul found a very nervous looking Ash. pacing up and down.

"He's been doing this for A whole hour". He claims

"I'm still wondering who this Serena chick is". Says Paul. "She must be very important to have Ash of all people nervous",

At this point Cynthia had walked in and had quickly seen the disgruntled Ash, pacing up and down, and Paul and Drew speculating what could be the matter

"I bet she's his Masseus".

"Or his Cousin".

"Or his Maid".

"Or his childhood crush

That one really hit the nail on the head, as Ash completely stopped in his tracks and failed to keep a feint blush from appearing on his cheeks

" Oh My Arceus, so it is a childhood crush". Shouts Drew

"Awww, thats so cute" Says Cynthia, now joining in the conversation

"Shut up!" Ash snaps and sits on the chair pouting. He then sighs. "What am I going to do guys. i haven't seen her in 11 years"

"Don't worry Ash, as soon as she sees the new you, She'll forget all about it" Cynthia smiles

" Thats the problem Cynth. What if she's changed as much as I have, or what if she doesn't recognize me. Or worse.." He says with a pause" What if she doesn't remember me

"That depends". Says Paul, now giving his two cents"How close were you two"

Drew then buts in " If she can make Ash of all people this nervous, she must have been real close"

"We were best friends, inseparable."

"Then what happened". Asks Cynthia

"She was a year older than me"

"Ahh, I see. you didnt keep in touch after that"

"I tried to, but i just couldn't find her"

"Don't worry Ash, if you two were 'inseparable' there is now way that she'd push you aside"

"Yeah, I guess your right Cynth" He gets up feeling much better than before. Until Drew pointes out that he would also have to meet his former friends, sending him right back into depression

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE". He screams. He then grabs his hoodie and leaves for the door "Im going on a walk". Lucario was about to follow him, but Ash turned around a glared at him "Alone". Getting the message, lucario walks back into the kitchen

"Wow". Says Drew. " I have never seen him this stressed since he took down Team Galactic"

There were a billion questions going through the teens head at the moment. Why did I come? Will she remember me? Should I forgive them? What was that screaming noise I heard just now. Wait,,,, What!

Ash sprinted into action. He had heard the noise come from the woods and without hesitation, sprinted into the forest. Using his Aura Sight, he easily picked out two beings. Scanning their emotions, he sensed fear from one of them, but anger from the other. He then realized that on of these being was a Pokemon.  
Searching for them was hard since one kept chasing the other, he finally found them. the person getting chased was a woman, and quite the woman at that, was wearing a hat and had light brown hair running down her sides. She wore a black shirt and red skirt that went up to her hip. She wore a black bracelet on her left arm and knee high leggings. An appearance that would make any guy look twice, and Ash wasn't an exception. Forcing those thoughts away from his brain, he decided to take an action, just about when she took out a pokeball.

"Wait", Ash shouted, getting the womans attention.

"What do you mean wait, this dragonair is trying to kill me"

As if true to her word, the dragonairs tail swooped down about to hit the woman, who was paralyzed in fear. She crouched down, assuming it was the end, mentally cursing the person who distracted her. She heard the sound of tail hitting skin. But it wasn't hers. She looked up to see the same man blocking the Dragonairs tail from hitting her.

"Dragonair, stop it, we will leave you alone"

The Dragonair then realesed its tail from Ash's grip and powered a Dragonbreath

"Watch out". Cried the girl, growing fond of her saviour

Instead of dodging the incoming attack, Ash merely put his hands up and blocked it with a huge Aura Sphere. The Dragonair whipped around again, bringing its tail onto Ash who again, easily blocked. it was then Ash saw the marks and bruises on the Dragonairs skin 'So thats why', He thought. An Evil smirk then appeared on his face

"Can't even take down a simple human, How pathetic a Dragonair you are"

The Dragonair growled. It was furious

"Hey, don't talk to the dragonair like that" Shouts The blond

Ash smiled at the compassion shown for the Pokemon that was trying to kill her. He turned around to her and winked

The blonde was mesmerized at his handsomeness. She tried to speak up but all she could fathom was a "wow"

Ash then turned back to face the Dragonair. He did so at the right time too, as the Dragonair once again, swooped its tail down, but like before Ash easily caught it. What he did next surprised everyone. He started glowing blue and one-by-one Dragonairs scars started to fade

After he had finished he fell to the floor unconsciouss. That Dragonair took much more out of him than usual. The girl had finally put her jaw back where it originaly was and ran towards him kneeling beside him, she looked up at the Dragonair who could see the determintion in her eyes to save her savior. The dragonair nodded and let her climb on.

After a while they made it to the pokemon center, the girl then turned around to Dragonair

"Im sorry Dragonair but i'm going to need to put you in a pokeball since you aren't aloud in the pokemon center. the Dragonair was about to shake her head, but the girl intervened.

"If a trainer saw you without me, then they would try to catch you, don't worry, I swear I will realese you as soon as we get out"

After finally getting Dragonairs trust, The girl picked up an unconsciouss Ash and brought him into the pokemon center

"Nurse Joy" she screams. The nurse sees her with An Unmoving Ash

"Oh dear, get him to the emergency room, QUICK!

4 hours later

"Nurse joy, will he be alright" Asks the girl

"Yes he is just exhausted. All he needs is bedrest and he will be fine" She says almost relived

The girl noticed that Nurse joy seemed to be very concerned in the teens condition, more so than she would with any other patients. Deciding to let it slip, she asked if she could go see him to which she said yes

"Huh.. Where am I". Ash asks trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a blond haired woman

"You've been through way to much recently. Nurse Joy said that you need rest" She replies keeping her hands on his chest

Ash then remembers all the stuff that happened in the past few hours

"Where is Dragonair" He asks demandingly

The girl fished through her backback and hands him Dragonairs pokeball

" You caught her". He Asks, looking at the pokeball

"Yeah, she wanted to help since you healed her"

Ash smiles and throws the pokeball. Dragonair then comes out scanning its surroundings. She spots Ash in the bed and straight away nuzzles his cheeks

(Im Sorry Master please forgive me)

"Its okay Dragonair, You were inju- What do you mean master"

( Oh. Excuse me for getting ahead of myself) She says with a pause (I'd like you to be my master)

"Really, are you sure". He is replied with a nod, "Ok then, welcome to the family". He says with a smile petting her

The girl was watching with completly mesmerized. "How are you able to understand her"

"Aura". He says simply, still petting Dragonair

"Dragonair, how did you get those scars in the first place." He asks, completely ignoring the follow up question from the blonde

Dragonairs eyes widen and she starts panicking.

(My baby, my poor baby where is he)

"Don't worry Dragonair, we'll look for him". He says sitting up, only to be pushed back down by the blonde

"By we, you better mean Dragonair and I Mister". She says with a glare. Ash then decided to put what he learned from his conversation with Joy to the test "Is there a reason why I can't escort you two beautiful females". He Asks with a smirk. The smirk only grows bigger when he spots the tint on her face. Dragonair was too busy panicking to realize

"Well i guess you can co... Hey! Nice try". She says flicking her hair back. "But your still going to stay here. Nurse joy says you have to rest"

Ash sighs" Very well then".

"Good" she says walking out the door.

"But before you go atleast tell me your name". He continues

She puts her hand on the door handle opening it. She turns back around to look at the teen "Bye". She says, walking out the door with Dragonair in toe

She swore she saw his fist clench, but before she could go back, she decided that looking for Dragonairs egg would be a better thing to do

She started following Dragonair into the forest to look for her egg.

* * *

A few minutes after the girl left. His room door opens. He looks up to see the beautiful nurse

"Emma. There is nothing wrong with me is there?". He smirks

"Nope". Says the Nurse almost seductively. Ash swore he heard the door lock

"So why keep me here". He asks as the nurse walks up to his bed. "Do you need anything else"

"Yeah this" She says leaning closer

"What i..Mphhh". He is cut short by the nurse planting her lips on his. He was taken back but straight away he kissed back

1 and a half hours later

"Woww Joy.. Who knew nurses could be so.. wild" He says panting

"Well I wasn't expecting you too last that long". She replies putting her top on. " Ash.. does this mean.."

"Sorry Nurse Joy, you're gonna have to try harder than that". He says standing up

She smiles, "I didn't think so. Well anyways thank you for that, it was by far the best I've ever had. But I have to go back to work. Bye" She says, leaving the room

After five minutes of Ash contemplating who was better in bed between Nurse Joy or Cynthia. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and decided to check up on The girl whose name is still undisclosed

After searching in the woods he finally saw the girl, egg in hand with Dragonair beside her looking relived.

"I see you found the egg" He says

"Yeah we had to fight of a couple poachers but unfortunatly for them they were against a really pissed Dragonair". She sys handing over Dragonairs pokeball

"Hey Dragonair". Ash says turning to her. "I think that we should give your baby to her" He says, much to the shock of the blonde

(She showes great compassion for Pokemon so I think it is a great idea). She replies with a smile

"Wow thank you Dragonair Im hounared, i'll make sure to visit everyday so you can check up on him" She says enthusiasticly

After a bit more talking Ash noticed it was getting dark and asked the girl the time. She told him that it was 8:15, sending him right back into depression

He told her that he is going back to his room to which she decided to escort him back. He agreed as he was growing fond of the girl

He yawned as they made it to his room. He opened the door and walked in, turning around to the young blonde

"It was nice talking to you". She says, turning around to walk off

"I still don't know your name". He says as she walked away

She turns her face around

"Its Serena"

She says turning round the corner, She swore she saw his eyes widen and jaw drop, but she quickly dismissed it

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter**

**the matches are going to start soon but i still don't know what to put as Serena's last name. Any suggestions?**

**I really need feedback so leave a review**


	5. Revelations

"I really hope he forgives us" Says May "I really miss him"

"We all do May. Lets just hope he finds it in his heart". Says Brock. The oldest of the group.

"Even if he does forgive us, which to be honest, seems unlikely, He most definetly won't join our group. We'll probably be a burden to him if he did". Says Gary.  
"Did you see the way he creamed Max in a battle"

"Hey". Shouts the 16 year old " I just wasn't ready thats all"

"Yeah right". Says Dawn "You didn't even get an attack in"

After damaging the young trainers confidence even more, they finally made it to the room.

"Well guys this is it". Says Misty taking a deep breath

Brock then knocks on the door

"Who is it". Asks Cynthia

"Its Ash's friends". He replies

"As far as i'm concerned, Ash' friends are in this room". Growls Paul

"What the hell are you doing in his room Paul". Shouts Dawn

"You mean our room"

From what the others had heard from Dawn and Brock, Paul was a cold, heartless trainer, who until Ash intervened, Treated his Pokemon like crap. So bassicly, he was the complete opposite of Ash. So to hear they were sharing a room was completely shocking. They stood there for about 2 minutes taking in what they had just heard, until someone equally as surprising spoke up

"Are they gone, Tch, how rude, not that I mind though"

"Drew! You're there too!"

"Dammit. Well I guess we should let them in".

He opens the door to see some confused faces, some angry faces, and some surprised faces

May then decides to speak up

"You both have some explaining to do". Shouts an angry brunnete

"Actually you are, that is the reason you came". Says Drew. But unfortunately your're gonna have to come back a different time. Ash is in no state to talk to you

"Since when did you ever speak for Ash. You guys aren't even friends". Complains May. She is soon proven wrong when Pikachu( I completely forgot about him :P) jumpes onto Drew's shoulder and nuzzles his cheek

"You were saying"

"Can you atleast answer us a few questions". Asks Brock. Drew, Paul and Cynthia then start conversing. Cynthia then lets the group in and they all sit down

"Ok". Starts Cynthia. "Who's first"

Everybodys hand shoots up earning a sigh from Drew and Paul. "This is gonna be a long night". The latter mutters

"Misty. You go first"

Misty clears her throat and takes a deep breath then shoots a glare towards Cynthia " When did you and Ash start hanging out and how close are you"

"Cynthia raises an eyebrow, she sees Dawn and May looking eager to hear the answer of her questions. She smiles slyly and respondes

"Well after you betrayed him". She scowls

FlashBack 3 Years Ago

Cynthia was exhausted. She had spent the past 3 years searching for Ash Ketchum with no luck. ever since she met him she had taken a huge liking to him. one that had caused a lot of teasing from the elite four about her 'crush'. She denied it but deep down she knew she had feelings for him and when she had heard what happened in pallet town, she just wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him he'd be okay, but she could never find him. She had just came back from a day of searching and was relaxing in the champions villa getting ready for bed. She had gotten into a bathrobe about to crawl into bed until there was a knock on the door.

'Who could be at the door at this hour'. She thought. Deciding it was best to take Garchomp for protection, she went downstairs to open the door

As soon as she did, a tall figure who's face was blacked out by the shadow appeared at the door, dripping wet, along with a small yellow mouse like creature in his hands

"Can i help you?" Asks the blonde beauty, keeping up a brave facade. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by the tall figure

"Cc..Can I come in P..please". He asks, clearly shivering

After hearing his plea, Cynthia felt a bit more comfortable, seeing him an not a threat, she stepped aside and let him in

They didn't talk much. Cynthia could feel he and his partner were completely wiped and were in no mood for talking. So she decided to leave the questions fo tommorow. She went to bed thinking 'Why does this guy seem so familiar and his Pikachu reminds me of a certain raven haired boys Pikachu. No, it couldn't be'

Thinking about the raven haired boy left a blush on the young champions cheeks. She decided to let all these answers be answered tomorrow and she let the sleep envelope her

The next day Cynthia shot straight up out of bed and towards the guest room, Before she could get thre she smelt a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Blindly following her nose, she saw her guest eating and feeding the Pikachu that came with him.

After allowing them to finishing. She asks "Where did you get the food?". Her guest simply shrugs. "Found it". He then points to the counter and smirks. "Found some for you aswell.

Cynthia wasn't hungry, so she decided to ask queston first eat later. "Who are you". She saw him flinch at the question. Unfortunately that only intruiged her more.  
The man takes a deep breath, and reels his hood back(He was wearing on the whole time) and looks up at her

Cynthia could feel the pain, sadness, anger, coming from him just by looking in his eyes. She also felt her heart melting at the sight of them. A few more seconds of searching and it finally hit her. She instictively lunged forward and jumped on hi, knocking them both over onto the floor

"ASH YOURE HERE. I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU. MWAHH"

After the greeting was done, she finally let him get back up. She then realized what she had done and blushed the mother of all blushes

"S..Sorry, I Just M..Mised you". She uttered looking down at the ground trying to hide her cheeks

"I thought champions were supposed to be dignified". He chuckled, dusting himself down

"A..Ash". She looked up, blush still on cheeks. "What happened to you". Ash's smile then dissapeared. Pikachu's ears flopped but then his cheeks then started sparking. Cynthia decided it was best not to touch the subject. "N..Never mind"

"No". Says Ash. "i'll tell you. Im sure you heard of the Pallet town disaster". Upon receiving a nod he continues.

FlashBack within FlashBack 2 Years go

Ash was on the floor, tears clouding his vision. It was a good thing to, as the only thing beside him was his burned house, and two dead body laying on the floor, covered in burnt marks

In the sky there was 4 airships in the sky, they belong to all the regional villains of the 5 regions. They had all told Ash that this is what happens when you mess with them. They then took of in there airships. Ash was too busy griefing the loss of his mother and Mr. Mime to go after them

Two Days Later

Ash's friends and there parents had come to Pallet. Ash's friends had come to help him in his time of need. But there parents, except one, had other ideas

Ash had been staying in Prof. Oaks place recovering, today was the day of her funeral. Ash was heading downstairs. His friends had been comforting him. But what angered him as that the parents weren't. Except one of them, they were all acting cold to him. He finally reached downstairs and was surprised to see everybody downstairs.

"Whats going on". He asked, they all turned to look at him, anger filled the parents eyes. As for the children they all looked like they were about to do something they were going to regret.

Oh The dramatic irony

"Ash". Roars Norman. What are you still doing here. Haven't you caused enough trouble"

"W..What"

"You heard him. Its your fault your mother has died. If you didn't get in the way of all those criminals, she would still be alive". Shout Caroline, in a tone not even her kids heard her in"

"But if i didn't milions of Pokemon and eople would have died

"Nonsense" Says Flint. "All you did was put our children in danger. You should have just let the police handle it"

"I never asked them to come. But they did anyways. And besides I've saved them and the world so much times. C'mon guys help me

None of them could look him in the eyes

"Guys answer me!"

Silence

"See Ash, so just go away before you put them all in even more danger"

Ash snapped, after all he has don for the world, THIS is how he is repayed

"FINE THEN, AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU GUYS HAVE PUT ME THROUGH, IM GLAD YOU DON'T WANT ME IN YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIVES

Everybody was taken back by his sudden outburst, all the girls were crying, the boys were holding back tears, and the parents were trying to put on a brave face

Ash stormed into the lab, he was about to go outback and collect his Pokemen but was stopped by a voice

"Ash dear". Ash turned around to see Johanna walking towards him. He was about to shout at her, but was silenced when she brought him into a hug

"Its okay honey, i heard what they were about to do and i was disgusted. I've packd all your pokemon and informed them about the situation"

Ash couldn't help but shed a tear at the womans kindness. "Thank you" he says

He got Pikachu, packed up his Pokemon and left, not before saying some words to his mothers grave. He left the lab released Charizard and left Pallet Town Never to be seen again

FlasBack Within FlashBack End

Cynthia found herself hugging Ash again. "Ohh you poor thing, you've been through so much". She then turned to Pikachu and rubbed his head" You too Pikachu". If you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING. don't hesitate to call me

FlashBack End

"We became best friends and anytime he needed a place to stay, he would come to one of us. And to answer your question of how close we are". She finishes with a smirk. "Were very very VERY close, 5 times to be exact".

To Cynthia, the reaction was priceless. The girls were shaking from anger and jealousy. Brock was crying anime tears. Gary and Cilan were Impressed, and Iris muttured something along the lines of 'Definitely not a kid'

Paul and Drew couldn't help but chuckle at the girls reaction. Unfortunately for them, they were overheard by the blunnete

"You two still have some explaining to do". She yells

"Well would you look at the time.". States Drew. "Matches start tomorrow, Im sure none of you want to miss the announcement from goodshow." He pushes them out the door.

3 hours later

Paul could not sleep for the life of him thanks to a certain raven-haired teen and blond-haired champion. Cynthia asked Ash about his day, but he forget to leave out the part about him and Nurse Joy. Cynthia, feeling outdone, decided to pull ahead. Unfortunately for the 2 teens, the very thought of Nurse Joy spurred Cynthia on and the teens had been kept up for 2 hours. Paul then decided he had had enough and left for a walk. He saw the Pokemon center and decided to go in Upon arriving he saw only two people there, Nurse Joy and a woman sitting on the chair. He was about to go to the front desk until Nurse joy spoke up

"Serena Miller, your Pokemon are healed". Paul froze in his tracks and stared at the girl. The Girl stared back. "What?". She growled, angry at the newcomers rudeness. Paul just chuckled and replied. "you're gonna be in for the biggest shock of your life". He then walks off. Serena watched his retreating from. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she had much more important things to think about. She collected her Pokemon and sat back on the chair.

"Oh what am I going to do". She says to herself. She is overheard by the nurse. "Are you alright sweetie". She askes. Serena looks at the womans comforting eyes and sighs. "Oh nothing, its just this Friend that I'm surposed to be meeting tomorrow that i haven't even contacted for 10 years."

"Oh dear". Replies the Nurse. "That must be worrying. Whats his name".

"Ash Ketchum"

The Nurse scrunches up her nose. "Don't you mean the young man you helped this afternoon"

"What? That wasn't Ash".

The Nurse thinks for a few seconds then laughs. Serena watches confused. "Whats so funny". She askes. The Nurse turn around to the young blond. "Your gonna be in for the biggest shock of your life". She replies. Then walks off into the back room

LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

The FlashBack was a bit shit but watcha gonna do, I'm a rookie writer

I've a new poll up. Who do you want to join the Harem.

Is your choice not in the poll? Leave a review or PM me your choice

I need more reviews, also i need people to point out any mistakes I make or something I've done wrong

Well, Im out, See Y'all Niggas L8tr


	6. Right in The Childhood

"Pikapi". Says pikachu, as he pokes Ash continusly

"Huh,, whos there". He says after finally waking up. He turns around to see Pikachu with an excited smile on his face. "Whats got you so happy?" He asks his faithful starter.

"Pikachu pi pi pika". (The whole reason we came here) He exclaimes, pumping a fist into the air. He quickly put his hands onto his mouth as he remembers Ash's 'Guest' was still sleeping. Ash turned around to see what he would call, 'One of the wonders of the world'. In the sleeping form of Cynthia. The Sinnoh Champion was peacefully sleeping and Ash couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Tiptoeing out of the room, he made his way to the kitchen and began making breakfast. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of his task and he started humming to himself. Until Drew walked in, bid him a good morning and reminded him of his situation.

By the time Paul walked in, Ash was vissably shaking in the chair and Pikachu giving some sort of silent treatment to Drew. Cynthia had finally walked in and received cold glares from the Top Co-ordinator and Johto Champion(Sorry i forgot to mention that :P)

"What did I do". She askes, getting uncomfortable at the acussing stares she was being given

"Ash". Replies Paul

"What about Ash"

"Thats what you did, Ash". He says crossing his arms. "And you were so loud too, like what the hell?"

At that Cynthia returned the glare

"Hey. Why don't you have sex with Ash and try to be quiet...". She blushes and puts her hand up to her mouth, realizing her mistake.

Paul was virtually growling, while Pikachu and Drew, who seemingly reconsiled, were leaning against eachother laughing. Ash who had heared the conversation, didn't know weather to be flattered, or embarrased. Choosing the former, and taking on a rather satisfying look, he pushed the thoughts aside and went back to mopping

After the gang had finished breakfast and healed the injury on Drews shoulder, courtesy of Paul's anger after Drew told him he would be part of an Ash harem The gang finally left and went into the main hall beside the stadium to hear the assigning of stadiums Paul, Drew and Cynthia all left to get there respective partners, leaving Ash to deal with his. After 15 minutes of trying to conjure up some courage, he finally did and walked over to Serena.

"H..Hey Serena". He says to sheepishly for his liking. Serena turns around to see the handsome teen. Any otherday she would have blushed and flirted for hours, but today, those things were completely forgotten as she was enveloped in thought before the raven haired teen went up to her. She noticed that he wasn't his usual calm, composed self.

"Hi there, are you alright".

"Actually no, theres something really important I need to tell you". He says, taking a deep breath. Before the words could come out of his mouth, he was interupted by an announcement coming from the speakers.

"Would Contestant number 423 and 3000 please come to the water field"

"Oh thats me, sorry gotta go". She says giving him a peck on the cheek and walking away

Ash watched her leave for the stadium. Regaining his usual intimidating nature he smirked. "This is gonna be fun"

And with that he left for the Stadium

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first match of the water stadium". Shouts the announcer. his announcement is met with an explosion of cheering from the crowd

"Battling in the redside will be Keith Barkley from Sootopolis ". He was cheered on by the crowd." And his partner will be Ross Mckenna from Ecruteak City". He was met with the same applause

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen. Give it up for the Kalos elite four Fire type member. Serena Miller from Pallet town. She came onto the stage. She was met with roars of approval from the crowd, aknowledging one of the top ten strongest trainers in the world

"Ladies and Gentleman. For our final competitor. Former Unova leaugue champion. Top four in Sinnoh". By now the crowd had gone silent, everybody thinking the same thing. Could it be?

"You know him, You love him, give a huge round of applause for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town". The crowd gave the complete opposite of a huge round of applause. Instead he was treated to absoloute silence. Serena stared at the tunnel, sweating before the match had even begun. Then he finally came. Serena wasn't sure what se was expecting. But what she defintly wasn't expecting was for Ash to be the Handsome young man that had saved her the other day.

Ash walked in and looked at the crowds stunned faces and smiled. His face zoomed to one person in particular, his partner.

"A..Ash is that you"

"Haha yes it iss Serena, we sure have some catching up to do. But first, lets beat these guys.

All of a sudden, the crowd soon remembered what there purpose was and the stadium errupted in cheers.

The referee then regained his composure "This battle is between Keith Barkley of Sootopolis and Ross Mckenna from Ecreatek vs Ash Ketchum and Serena Miller of Pallet town. This will be a double battle no subs or time limmit. Begin!

Serena then reluctantly removed herself from the hug she was giving to Ash and readied herself for battle.

"Delphox Show them your beauty". Shot Serena to her famed starter

"Delphox huh". Says Ash, contemplating who to pick.

"Greninja, battle stance". Greninja takes up a battle stance beside Delphox, the former noticebly bigger than the latter.

"Wowww, you have a Greninja". Screams Serena, fangirling over the Dual-Type starter.

There opponents were staring in awe at the two Kalos starters. They were positive that they had no chance of advancing through to the next round. They mustered up all there courage and threw their pokeballs.

"Go Breloom"

"Go Bronzong"

Serena and Ash looked at eachother, both smiled as if they already knew what to do

"Delphox use Psychic on Bronzong". Delphox rushed into action and grabbed Bronzong with Psychic and held him in place, uo in the air, almost inviting people to hit it. Its invitation was excepted by Greninja, who from Ash's command, sent a Hydro Cannon sending the Bronze Bell Pokemon into the stadium wall with swirls in its eyes.

"Bronzong is unable to battle". Declares the referee

Serena's celebrations were cut short by the sound of a still uneasy opponent. "Breloom, Sky Uppercut". He calls out. Unfortunately Ash was ready for him.

"Greninja, finish with Sucker Punch". He calls out calmly as Greninja shoots forward, skidding through the water at amazing speed, with its fist blazing a dark purple aura, slams it right into Brelooms face. The breloom was knocked down onto the floor. It threatened to get back up but was stopped by a weak Psychic from Delphox, finishing it off

Breloom is unable to battle. The winners are Serena Miller and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

The crowd were in awe at the amazing display from the two powerful trainers. There cheers could be heard all the way back in the Fairy field at the far end

Ash and Serena walked out of the stadium, only to be met by reporters, Unfortunately for Ash, unlike him, Serena loved the press. She was signing autographs, having pictures taken, and having interviews. Ash had enough

"Serena, meet me in room 103 at the gym leaders place in about two hours. Before Serena could argue, he had already released Staraptor and flew off.

After Serena had finished with the press she decided to go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy".

"Oh hi Serena, did you like the surprise". The Nurse answers cheerfully.

"Of course I did, I haven't seen him in 10 years, he's changed so much.

"I could haredly recognize him". Replies the nurse with a smile.

Serena smiled back, then started thinking. "Hey Nurse, how close are you two, I noticed you were more concerned about his health than you normally would be.

"Oh, were real close". Replies the nurse, failing to hold her blush back

"How close". Serena asks the nurse, who is now in a complete dream like state

"Nurse Joy looked around then motioned for Serena to come close to her. When she did this, the nurse whispers into her ear, giggling in between words

Serena was feeling alot of emotions running through her after hearing the Nurses story, the main one of course, being jealousy. But she couldn't help but be happy for the nurse who was still in a dream like state

The Nurse noticed the look on Serena's face and smiled. " Were not going out or anything, if thats what you were thinking. In fact he made it clear that he would never be with anyone until he is ready to retire from Pokemon training". Serena looked a bit happy for a while. But she then looked at the nurse again.

"Would you do it again?" She askes almost cautiously.

"Course I would". She states rather boldly. " So from here on now we are Rivals". She says smiling sticking her hand out.

Serena looks at her hand and smiles taking her hand.

"We have a lot more competiton though".

"Who would that be". She asks

"Cynthia. Judging from her gloating this morning to me, she is far ahead"

"Then were just gonna have to catch up then". She says determined

"Excuse me, are you the Kalos elite four fire-type specialist". Says a feminine voice.

"Yeah that would be me. Aren't you Top co-ordinator Dawn Berlitz". She replies

"Nice to meet you, I saw you're match with Ash, you 2 were brilliant"

"Nahh, he did most of the work, I just helped".

"Nonsense, you were great, I can' help but notice the chemistry you two had. You really hit it off straight away"

"Aww you're to kind". Says Serena, fond of her new acquaintance

" Me and my buddies are going for lunch, care to join". Asks Dawn

"Ok Sure". She beames

After walking to the restraunt Serena met up with Dawns friends

"Serena this is Max Maple".

"Hi, great battle"

"Thanks"

"This is Brock Slate"

"Hi there"

"You mean the breeder, hi, im a big fan"

"This is May Maple"

"Ah, the top co-ordinator, nice to meet you

"Likewise, great battle"

"This is Misty Waterflower"

"The gym-leader. Nice to meet you"

After getting acquainted the hang had lunch with their new arrival

Serena was enjoying their company, and she soon heard a voice that was very familiar

"Hey guys I'm here, sorry I'm late"

Serena turned around and her suspicions were put to rest

"Gary? Is that you?"

"Serena? Wow its been too long". He says as they both embrace in a hug

* * *

**Uh Oh. Serena is becoming friends with Ash's old companions**

**REVIEW. REVIEW NOW AND REVIEW WELL**

**you might think this chapter was pointless, but the next chapter will prove you wrong**

**Updates might be slow. Pokemon showdown has taken over my life**

**1**


	7. New Arrivals

"Well guys its been fun catching up but I've gotta go, I'll see you guys later".

Serena had spent almost 2 hours geting acquainted with Ash's old group and reacquainted with Gary Oak. Serena then decided to head to Ash's room. She had noticed that everytime she brought up Ash, everybody would try to stiffle down guilty faces. She reminded herself to ask Ash about it later.

Ash she reached the room she couldn't contain her eagerness and she practically skipped up to the door. She knocked and waited for him to open the door. She quickly decided that when he oppened the door, that she was gonna pounce on him. footstep were heard and the door handle turned.

Unfortunately, Ash had forgotten to mention that he wasn't the only person living here. Even more unfortunate was that she had already left the floor

"Ohh Ash, I've missed you so much". She says crying anime tears, not looking at the person she was lying on.

She then realized her mistake when a voice, that was certainly not Ash's, spoke up

"Umm you must be Serena, Ash is out training, he told me too tell you to wait here"

Serena opens her grey eyes to meet the grey eyes of the beautiful Sinnoh Champion.

" , sorry". She says, getting off of Cynthia. "I'm just excited to see Ash"

"Nahh, don't worry about it". She smiles."Now I know how Ash feels everytime I do it to him" She continues, dusting herself off

"What do you mean". Askes the confused blonde to the now blushing blonde.

"Ohh. Haha its just, everytime were alone in the room I always jump on him". She laughs

As soon as she says this The door handle turned and the door opened to reveal the handsome teen

"I see you two have met". He says smirking

"ASHHH". Shouts Serena, about to pounce on him. She then stops and looks at Cynthia almost pleadingly. Cynthia just smiles at her and says. "I'll go make some tea". Leaving Ash to be smothered by the beautiful blonde.

"I've missed you so much". She says, crying in his shoulder. "I'm so so sorry"

"Sorry, sorry for what". He askes

She releases him from the hug and sits down on the couch. She taps on the cushion beside her. He gets the message and sits beside her.

"Ash, do you know why i haven't contacted you in ten years". She starts. Upon receiving a shake of the head she continued

"I was ashamed. On my first journey, all I managed was 6 badges in Kanto, and 7 in Johto, while you were getting top eight finishes. I just couldn't bring myself to face you. One of the main reasons I went on my journey was because I had a huge crush on you.

"Have" interupts Ash smiling slyly at her. She then took a deep breath

"I have, a huge crush on you". She continues. "And I wanted to impress you. But with those petty performances, i thought you would think I'm an bad trainer

"Serena, you know me much better than that. I would have gone completely out of my way to help you".

"Yeah, I told myself that and I said that i would call you After the next leaugue I compete in is over. It was in Sinnoh and I finished in the top 16. I then decided to travel the world gaining knowledge in Pokemon and Training and Catching them. I was soo engrossed in that, well, I completely forgot you. She says, now crying.

Ash then took her back into a hug. He was about to say something, but she continued her story

"I competed in Kalos with my newly gained experience and I won, and as you know, became the Elite Four Fire-type. I heard that you won in Unova and i wanted to congratuate you. But I was afraid that you would hate me. But after I heard what had happened, I made myself go to see you. I met Gary there and he said you had disappeared. But he never mentioned why. He just said you left them without them knowing, leaving a note saying not to follow.

Ash was visably shaking with pure anger. The stupid traitor makes me look like the bad guy?

"Gary, Stupid freaking GARY!" He says banging his now Aura blazing fists onto the coffee table. Serena was staring wide-eyed at the teen

"A..Ash". She speaks, he voice almost failing on her. "What happened, What did Gary do"

Ash explained to her what had happened with his former companions. Now it was Serena's turn to rage at the reasearcher.

"THAT DIRTY LITTLE SHIT HAD THE AUDACITY TO LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND SAY YOU GUYS WERE BEST FRIENDS, WHEN HE DID THAT.

Ash was abit taken back the womans rage and he tryed to calm her down.

"Damn, where is that tea that Cynthia promised"

"I never said I was making tea for you, I just said 'I'll go make some tea'". States the now present champion.

"Cynthia, how long have you been there". Askes the now calmed Serena.

"Long enough for me to want to cut off the slimy basterds head".

After some more Gary-bashing the girls decided to follow Ash to go train. During the walk Ash and Serena were catching up with eachother. While Cynthia conversed with Ash's Lucario. After finally making it to the clearing, Ash released all of his Pokemon.

"Glalie"  
"Hera"  
"Dewott"  
"Kroko"

All Pokemon came out and roared their respective names. Serena then realized something.

"Hey Ash, is it a coincedence that all your Pokemon are either weak or strong against fire-types".

"Nope, no coincedence, I purposely picked them to work around your fire-type team. Certain types may be strong to fire but weak to these types.

Serena looked at him confused

"The Ash i know would never make such a smart descision". She says, refering to their childhood.

"Serena, the Ash you know is gone". He says looking up at the sky frowning. He then smirks. "And he was replaced with the handsome stud you see now". He says, earning a chuckle from his Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey Gary, you seemed to really like that girl. Does Prof. Oak have a crush". Teases Dawn.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it, ever since childhood I liked her, but she always liked Ash...SHIT!"

"Whats wrong". Asks Brock.

"She is going to meet Ash, I'm sure of it". He says standing up.

"Guys, lets split up and look for her, before its two late". Before the others could answer, he had already sprinted out the room.

"Well then who is going with who". Asks Tracey(forgot about him:P)

"How about all the girls and all the boys". Suggests May.

They all agreed and left the room

"Dew Dewott". (Come on Ash). Says Dewott. Tugging the trainers trousers.

"Alright then Dewott lets go. Hey Serena me and Dewott are going into the water to practice swimming". He says taking his shirt off and leaving for the pond

"Y..yeah". Was all she could fathom as she stared at his taned, toned body. Cynthia had completely forgotten what she was doing before and also stared at the teen.

"Dewott Dew Dewott". ( Did you really have to take your shirt of here). Chuckles Dewott.

"Ha. Nope, but this whole womanizer thing is pretty fun". He says smirking.

The two girls then finally remembered where they were and they continued to train.

"There she is". Came a voice from behind them.

Serena growled, she remembered that voice and she remembered how much pain the owner put Ash through.

"Hey Serena, wanna hang out again sometime today". Says Dawn cheerfully.

"Why would I wanna hang out with a bunch of traitors". Serena replies coldly.

"W..What do you mean". Says May

"Don't play stupid with me". She snaps back "I talked to Ash, he told me exactly what you done",

The 3 girls heads all hit the floor ashamed.

"We just want a chance to talk to him, so he can forgive us"

"Why should he". Barks Cynthia also angered by the girls presence. "Despite all he did for you, you repayed him by leaving him when he most needed it.

The girls were about to respond when they were halted by a voice.

"Hey guys, have you found Serena yet". Asks a panting Gary Oak. His question was answered by 2 angry grey eyed blondes.

"GARY OAK, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW". Shouts Serena

"Um". Gulps Gary. "Its illegal"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH". Shouts Cynthia as she runs toward Gary, who was to tired to run away. Just when all was lost for Gary, a purple glow went around Cynthia and stopped her in her tracks. A green haired woman came out and stood infront of the group and Cynthia. She turnes around to them.

"Leave now". She demands

"But-".

"NOW. Or I'll let Ms Shirona unleash her fury on your pathetic self". Shouts the woman

Gary, not one to take chances, took his leave, followed by the girls.

"I apologize Ms. Shirona". Says the woman bowing down

Before Cynthia could answer, Serena spoke up

"You look familiar". She says, putting her hand to her chin

"Well". Says the woman now smirking. "Being the Johto Elite Four Member has got me quite the reputation"

Serena's eyes widden "Sabrina"

* * *

"Thats it Dewott, you've perfected the technique

His celebrations were cut short when a scream then a splash and some gurgling. Ash turns around to see a woman with blue hair going down into the river and bubbles coming out from it. Swimming into action, Ash quickly made his way over to the drowning woman, and dived into the water. Ash saw the woman trying to swim back up, but she was just flailing uncontrolably, When Ash had gotten to her, she had already fallen unconsciouss, he pulled her out the water and made his way over to the shore. He laid the woman down onto the ground and got a good look of her face. Ash wondered how many beautiful women he would have to save in the month alone. Snapping out of his thoughts, he remembered he needed to take action. Dewott then walked up to him.

"Dewott, what do you think I should do"

Dewott then cupped his hands together and started making kissy faces

Ash laughed at his water type and decided to do it

He loomed over the woman, her face now seeming very familiar. He pursed his lips and moved closer. As soon as his lips touched hers she woke up.

Ash then loomed back over her

"What are you doing and how dare you kiss me". The woman snaps

"I saved you from drowning and I felt I deserved a victory kiss". He says smirking

Now that the woman got a good look at his face. She blushed the father of all blushes.

"Well, all you had to do was Ask".

"You were sleeping, i couldn't wait"

(Human mating is so stupid). says Dewott as he went back into the river

"So whats your name". Ash asks

"Clair Wataru". She answers.

Ash starts laughing

"Hey whats so funny". she asks

"Its Nice to meet you again Clair".

"What are you talking about, I don't think we met".

"Baseball Cap, Charizard, A lot of Shouting. A pervert and brat following him ring a bell"

"Ash!".

Once again Ash found himself found himself hugged by a beautiful woman

**Hey you, yeah you, review now, or i'll kill your family**


	8. Reacquaintences

"So what brings The Johto Elite Four Phsychic member here". Asks Cynthia

"I'm not quite sure of that myself Ms. Shirona. I felt a strong Psychic energy coming from this location and i decided to follow it". She states.

Serena and Cynthia looked at eachother then turned back to Sabrina. "It was Ash". They both say

"I thought as much. I was surprised when I saw his battle today at how much he's changed". She then closes her eyes and starts to levitate."Not to mention he would make a suitable mate". She murmers with a smirk.

The two blondes lifted their eyebrows at the psychic. Serena then spoke up.

"Speaking of Ash, where did he go".

"I can use my psychic powers to pinpoint his where abouts". Says Sabrina, closing her eyes. After a while she re-opens them. "He is at the farside of this pond.  
And he has got company, in the form of my fellow Elite Four Member. Stupid Wench, probably flirting with him".

For what seemed like the 100th time upon meeting. Serena and Cynthia looked at eachother and nodded, moving towards the pool. Serena released Garchomp, and Serena Talonflame, while Sabrina just floated calmly over the river.

* * *

"So how did you fall in the water anyways". Ask Ash.

"It was a Gallade, and quite the Gallade at that. I tried to catch it. But i was defeated and throwm in the lake". she then looks down at the ground blushing."And I don't exactly know how to swim". Ash then started laughing

"You're a woman of...?

"25"

"25, and you can't swim. Didn't your gym have a pool in it". Before she could retort Ash got up and said he is going to challenge this Gallade. Clair followed him, beleiving he wouldn't be able to do it. They set off deep into the array of trees

* * *

"I don't see Ash anywhere". Says Serena, mounting off her Talonflame. "And where is Sabrina".

"I'm not sure, come to think of it, we did kind off go off without her". Replies Cynthia.

"Glad you two see the error of your ways". Comes a voice from behing them. "If you weren't so eager you would have heard me say that he is on the move".

"Whoops/Sorry". Say the two blondes.

"Thankfully I'm close enough to commuinicate with him telepathicly". She says calmly, levitating again.

"Then why don't you!"

"I am". She says with a smirk. "He says Hi".

Both girls face-palmed at the green haired psychic antics.

"Where is he then".

Her gaze moves towards the sky, then back to the young blondes "He is deep in the forest, looking for a Gallade".

"Why?".

She does the same thing again but then mutters under her breath 'Wench'. She turns back to them.

"Apparently, the wench almost drowned and Ash saved her. Her attacker was a Gallade she wanted to catch. Now Ash wants to catch the Gallade.

"How do you know all of this"

"I'm talking to him telepathicly at the same time as I'm talking to you". She sighs "Yes there are both annoying me with all there questions". She chuckles

The girls frown at her

"Oh dear. It appears I mixed up the conversation". She says shrugging her shoulder and floating towards the trees."We should leave, he is not going to find himself".

Cynthia sighed but Serena couldn't help but chuckle at the Woman

"Ash why have you gotten so silent". Asks Clair putting her hands on her hips and pouting

"Oh, Sorry, I was talking to Sabrina telepathically".

"Are you able to reply her her". She asks, replacing her pout with a shocked face

He nods. "I am also a psychic, although its quiet limited. Is there a reason that she keeps calling you a wench". he says, changing the subject.

Clair starts to chuckle. "Ash, I must thank you for helping her escape out of her shell". She smiles, referring to Ash's first encounter with Sabrina. "Sabrina is quite the oddball. She states what is on her mind, weather it be offensive, a compliment she will just say it."She laughs, shaking her head reminiscently." It has led to some awkward, yet hilarious moments".

Ash finds himself smiling aswell. "I'm looking forward to meeting her again". Before she could respond. A Phyco cut went flying over there heads. They turned to face the attacker. Standing there was a Gallade, who was noticeably bigger than its species.

(Begone intruders, and I shall spare you're pathetic lives)

"Thats the Gallade I fought". Shouts Claire.

"Gallade, I want you to become a member of my team, and I shall defeat you to do so". Ash exclaimes

(Hmphh, all you humans are the same, Disgusting! Very well send out you're pathetic little Pokemon)

Ash gains a confident smirk on his face "Who said i was going to use a Pokemon". He says, launching an Aura Sphere at the Gallade, who was caught off guard, and sent the Blade Pokemon into a tree. The Gallade got up and stared bewildered at Ash who was smirking. The Gallade quickly deciphered that he was against a worthy opponent, and sent a load of Psycho Cuts towards him. Ash just powered up two Aura Spheres in his hands and punched them away. The Gallade saw his opening and tried to hold Ash down with a Psychic. He was completely shocked when Ash effortlessly broke out of it and charged towards the Gallade Aura Sphere in hand. The Gallade countered with a Leaf Blade. The two attacks collided. BOOM! Smoke covered everywhere. It finally cleared to show a panting Gallade and a smirking Ash. They both looked at Eachother and smiled. The two then started Close Combating eachother, some punches and kicks making contact.(Like that episode where May's Torchic evolves into Combusken and Fights a Shroomish). Ash saw Galade faulting, he tries to uppercut, but as expected it was blocked by Gallade's left blade. He then uses right hand to try and punch him in the face from the side. Only to be blocked by Gallade's other blade. Unfortunately Gallade swung his right arm the wrong way, and he was backing Ash and had both his arms occupied. "Checkmate".

"Ahh Clair, We've finally found you, Where is Ash". Asks Cynthia. Clair could only point towards the fighting duo. By the time the others had followed her finger. They saw Ash's Right foot start to flare blue, as he Roundhouse Kicked a Gallade in the face, sending the Blade Pokemon to the ground. Ash then threw a pokeball catching the Gallade at the first shake.

"Wow". Says Ash now stretching his arms."That was some workout. Sorry about that Clair". He says, seeing Clair with her jaws on the floor. But she wasn't the only one. Serena had her jaws equally as open. Cynthia was smiling as if this was a normal thing and even Sabrina was wide eyed.

"Oh. Hey guys, you didn't see all that did you". Judging by there shocked faces, Ash could tell that they did and they were left speechless. Until one of them spoke up

"What a magnificent display of power, our babies would be amazing". Says Sabrina, calm as ever. The others just looked at her strangely, while Ash just raised an eyebrow

"Nice to see you again too Sabrina", He says. Sabrina then realized what she had said and turned away from the group, muttering something along the lines of 'shut up'

Ash turns his eyes back to the still shocked group. "Well we should head back home now, tomorrow is gonna be the last matches with our partners before we get new ones". With that he leaves followed by Cynthia, Sabrina and the still shocked girls.

Ash and the girls walked back to there room. Ash oppenes the door to see Paul talking to Lucario. And Drew playing Pat-a-cake with Pikachu.

The two teens turn to see Ash with the 4 girls behind him looking around the room. Paul growls

"Ash if you get those two pregnant I swear to Arceus.."

"Calm down grumpy". Interupts Ash. "I'll return them nice and safe". His last sentence was met with a glare from Clair(That Rhymes LOL) and a confused look from Sabrina.

"I'm joking, were just getting re-acquainted". Sabrina then levitates over to Paul.

"Evening sir. I've emailed the report about Psychic types to you.

"Very good, I'll read it tomorrow morning".

Drew halts his game of pat-a-cake with Pikachu and turns towards Paul "Sir. Really are you that Power-Hungry?". He smirks. Only for his smirk to be matched ny Paul.

"I remember the first time Soledad called you sir. You were grinning like a Lasivious idiot for weeks. That jab completely wiped the smile of Drew's face and planted one on all of the girls faces.

"y..yeah well". Says the now blushing Co-ordinator.

"Pika pika chu". (He got you good Drew) Laughs Pikachu.

It was Drew's turn to give Pikachu the silent treatment. As the crowd continued laughing at Drew's expense.

After that everybody started talking about various thing. Cynthia to Serena about Ice cream, A topic both blondes seemed to enjoy. Clair and Paul about battle tacics Pikachu and Lucario were talking about how all this human company was good for their trainer. And Ash and Sabrina were seeing who was better at levitating, Th latter winning quite easily.

"Well". Starts Clair. "I think its time we get back to our rooms, right Sabrina.

Before anyone could respond a big metal disk went flying through the window and started beeping slowly. Everybody stared at the disk blankly. a few more seconds and the beeping started to intensify. Ash's eyes then widdened.

"EVERYBODY RUN NOW". His voice left no room for arguement and they all scurried out of the room.

BOOM!

* * *

**OH dear, I think someone is trying to kill Ash**

**I got just 4 reviews last chapter and i only cried for 6 hours. REVIEW NOW!**

**New poll up. Who should get paired with Paul.**

**This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, its setting up for things to come**

**I don't think I'll add any one else in the Harem, but i might be persuaded. PM me if you have any suggestions**


	9. Why Me?

Thanks so much for all your reviews. Every review i get just makes me want to drop what I'm doing, and continue the story. Thanks for all the nice reviews

"Is everyone alright!" Shouts Ash.

"Yep"

"Grr"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Me too"

"Diddo"

"Pika"

(Im good)

"Wish I could say the same for our room. Its completely destroyed". Shout Paul.

"Really Paul". Asks Ash getting up. "Someone is trying to kill us and all you can think about is the room".

"Who do you think it could be?". Asks Serena

"Guys, come over here, I think I found the answer". Calls Drew.

They all walk up to see him holding a note.

"Its Says dear Ash. That was one of the many bombs that I have in my arsenal ready to be used. Next time don't mess with us. Love Shadow AKA Giovanni junior.

"Oh dear. Its seems like somebody is out for revenge. But why are they targeting you Ash". Asks Sabrina, looking actually interested.

"I took down team rocket 3 years ago and killed Giovanni. Looks like his son is out for revenge". He leans back on the broken wall. "Its nothing I can't handle myself. Sabrina would you find all the bombs around this building. Lucario go help her. Serena and Cynthia go alert Goodshow and tell him to call of the tournament for today. Pikachu Paul and Drew, come with me please.

"Whats are we gonna do". Asks Paul.

"Were gonna go take down Team Rocket"

* * *

2 Hours later

"Sir I'm afraid there is some bad news. All the Bombs we have planted have been removed, even the ones in the stadium. We can't make our appearence because Goodshow called of the matches. And three people are nearing our base. One of them is identifyed to be Ketchum.

"Can't you fools do anything right". He shouts, banging his fist on the desk.

"Sir, I belive he was expecting this.

"I Don't ca-

SMASHH

"What the hell was that". Shouts Shadow

"Sir, it came from the window"

"They both turn to the window to see one of the bombs that they made to kill Ash, fly through the window and land on shadows desk.

"RUN!"

It was too late as the bomb exploded sending the two flying into Shadows bookshelf

"Ughh... Who did this".

"Me". Came a voice from the window. the man walked closer to them. Shadow could finally identify the wore a Black outfit and Black Bandanna Around his neck and a Dragonite Fang Necklace and Focus band On each Arm. He had White Jeans black slip on Vans and Black Finger-Less Gloves

"Y..You again". Was all Shadow could say, slowly feeling the life seep out of him.

"Yeah, its me. Don't worry, this is the last you'll ever see my face". He says powering up a small Aura Sphere and Striking Shadow in the face

* * *

Ash, Paul and Drew had reached the base and were decimating some grunts.

"This Team Rocket are poorly organized". Ash said as the trio reached Shadow's office

They barged down the door and what they saw shocked them. They saw a dead Shadow, a dying assistant, and someone who looked to be in his mid-teens. trying to escape.

"Hey stop right there". Shouts Ash running towards the youth. Who was trying to make an escape out the window. He jumped out only to stop in mid-air. He tried to wiggle out of his confinement, but he coudn't. He turned around to see Ash smirking at him.

"Psychic powers kid, you're not breaking out anytime soon". The teen just glared at Ash

"Want do you want from me".

"Answers. Why are you going after team rocket?"

"The dirty basterds killed my parents".

"I know how you feel, they did that to my mom as well".

"You're that Ketchum guy, aren't you. Atleast I faced my fears. Unlike you, who just ran away.

"What do you mean, I faced my fears, who do you think took Giovanni and Team Rocket down. Well done on single-handedly taking them down again. But this Rocket compared to the old, is nothing.

The kids eyes widden. "That was you?"

"Yep. Whats your name kid.

"Styles. Styles Kaizu".

"Nice to meet you Styles". Ash then turns back to Drew and Paul, who were listening closely. "C'mon guys, lets go back. Looks like we didn't need to call of the matches today at all. Hey Styles, do you have a place to stay".

"Nope".

"You can stay with us".

"Stay with us where". Cuts in Drew. "Our place got blown up".

"Oh, right. Forgot".

"Then where he hell are we gonna sleep". Shouts Paul

"We'll sort that out when we get there"

The four set out to Goodshows office, to get there rooms sorted out.

While walking to Goodshows they met up with Sabrina, and Cynthia,

"I take it you're mission was a success". Asks Sabrina.

"Yeah, how do you know that". Says Drew

"Your friend over there looks satisfied, like he killed someone that needed to die".

Styles smirks "You're good".

"Yes, Sabrina is Psychic, we are all amazed. Now can we please go in". Complains Paul.

"Why are you so eager to get your room". Asks Cynthia.

"I'd stay anywhere away from you, you nymph.

"Paul, are we seriously going to have this conversation again?"

"Yes Paul". Says Drew mockingly "When two people love eachother very much they hug in a very special way".

"I will kill you were you stand".

After Ash calmed Paul down. they entered Goodshows office.

"I assume you've come here to get your rooms. I've assigned each of you rooms with other gym leaders etc:

"Thank you sir"

Goodshow hands the 4 of them keys with their room numbers. Paul, Drew, Cynthia, and Sabrina leave the room.

"Also we've eliminated the treath of Team Rocket, thanks to this young man". Ash says, pointing to Styles

"Very good, well done young man. Are you in the compitition?"

"No". Ash glares at him. "Sir"

"Would you like to be".

"Sure, why not".

"Very well then. You will be paired with Ash in the next round.

"Thank you sir".

"Come on Styles. Lets go find our room.

They leave the room Ash starts to talk to Styles

"Styles, what else do you know about Team Rocket's comeback?

"Apparently Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma are also trying to start back up again under a new name. But the idiot Shadow decided he was better on his own.

"Has long has Shadow been in charge?

"2 years, he's mainly been poaching Pokemon.

"That explains the increase of poacher. The rotten bastards.

"Yeah. I've been stopping there activities. What about you.

"Alot of My Pokemon that I have caught in the last 5 years has been because of Team Rocket". He puts his hand on Styles's shoulder. "For a 15 year old, its seems you've been through alot.

He removes Ash's hands from his shoulder. "Don't remind me".

* * *

"Well here it is". Says Drew to himself. "I wonder who is in there".

"Lets just hope that they don't keep having sex with each other". Says Paul

"Should we knock"? His question is answered by Paul, who was in no mood to care about anyone else for himself, opening the door and walking in two see two beautiful pink haired woman. Drew stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at one of them.

"Oh hey Drew are you one of the people staying with us? Quiet as usual it seems". She says

"And whats your name?" Asks the other one to Paul

"Paul Shinji". He glares at her. She glares back

"Paul huh". She says, raising her voice. The Johto Champion. You know, I've always wanted to give you something". She says, clenching her fist. Paul didn't notice this, what he did notice was the other girl grabbing Drew's hand and hurrying out of the kitchen, he also noticed Drew blushing as she did so. He made a mental note to tease him about it later. He then raised his eyebrow at the other girl.

"Really? And what would that be".

"This"

POW!

* * *

"I wonder who my new roomate is gonna be?" Wonders Cynthia to herself

She knocks on the door

"I'll be there in a second".

Cynthia new that voice. "Is that-

"Cynthia? Are you my new roomate?"

"Serena? Ye I am".

"YAYY"

"YAYY"

And with that they started jumping around and squealing

"Well were here". Says Ash to Styles.

"Lets just hope they aren't idiots".

Ash chuckles at his response. "This seems to be one of the big rooms, so unfortunately, there might be alot of people in here.

Styles growls. "Perfect, more a chance of them being idiots"

"You don't like human company do you?"

"Nope".

"Hey Misty can you hear that outside the door". Comes a voice from inside

"Yeah, I can. I'll go check, it must be the people we have to stay with".

Ash took the deepest breath any man has ever taken and closed his eyes and massaged his temples mutturing 'Why me'. Styles noticed this.

"Whats wrong".

"Lets just say there idiots".

"Can I help you two". Asks Misty.

Ash puts his hands down and looks uninterestingly at Misty. "Unfortunately you can. We need a place to stay".

Misty's eyes widden "Ash! Um.. Of course, come in". She says stepping aside. Ash softly growls at her and walks in. Styles looks on confused at the interaction, walks in smirking with his eyebrows raised, with a look that could be translated as, 'This will be fun'.

"Misty who was it at the-ASH!" Shouts Iris.

"Yes its me Iris, nice hair". He calmly says as he walks past the now blushing Iris. Into an empty room.

The confused group turns to the Styles, who simply smirks. "If you want my opinion on her hair, I think its pretty nice as well. Now if you excuse me, I don't like you". He says as he also walk into the empty room(They used Aura to find out which was empty or not)

Ash had put all of his stuff away, jumped onto the bed and closed his eyes drifting to sleep. When he woke up he saw 4 figures standing over him.

"Ash, its time to talk"

* * *

**Big thanks to Saiyan Styles for the OC**

**If i get ten reviews this chapter I'll try to make the next chapter atleast 5000 words long. If i don't, I'll probably still try :P just not as hard**

** currently the poll looks like this**

**maylene-7**

**caitlin-2**

**ursula-2**

**lyra-1**

**jasmine-1**

**candice-0**

**whitney-0**


	10. DREWWWWWWWW!

"Ash we need to talk".

Ash sighed, he knew this was going to happen eventually. "Fine I'm all ears".

Brock clears his throat. "Ash we know what we did was terrible. and we regret it everyday of our lives. In fact, we barely ever talk to our parents when we realized how stupid and naive we were when we didn't help. We just want to ask for your forgiveness and you don't have to talk to us ever again.

Misty takes over. "As soon as we had time to think, we realized that if it weren't for you, then who knows how the world would end up. We were wrong not to say anything when you needed us most. We were being selfish, we didn't think about you future but ours".

"I forgive you".

"Not to mention the... Wait what! Are you sure"

"Yes, what you did was terrible, but you realized your mistake. Personally, I belive its all the human company I've been getting. Its softend me up.

"Oh Ash thank you so much". Cries Iris into his shoulder.

"Although, It will be a while before I start to even think about hanging around with you guys again".

"Its Okay, we understand". Says Cilan.

After minutes of talking, Ash decided to go and see when his next match was. So he and Styles went to the Pokemon center. There he met Cynthia and Serena and explained the situation to them.

"So does that mean I can't kill Gary". Says a dissapointed looking Serena

"No, but you can near-fatally wound him. I don't think Goodshow would be happy if he had to search for a new regional professor for Kanto.

"Fine then. When does our match start. I need to blow off some steam".

"In about ten minutes. At the Normal Stadium

"Hey Caroline when does my next match start". Comes a voice from the entrance

Ash's fist clenched at the man's voice and he growled softly to himself 'Just my luck'

"Its in ten minutes dear. At the Normal Stadium".

Ash then starts smiling devilishly. 'Just my luck'

Cynthia noticed the smile on his faced and mimicked his on hers. "Hey Ash, you gonna change Pokemon".

Ash just smiled at her and walked towards Emma. "Hey Emma could I...". His question was cut short by Emma handing him the keys for the trade machine

"I overheard them at the door. Ash, do me a favour and destroy the scumbag". She says glaring over at Norman

Ash's eyes widden at the woman's sudden tone. He takes the keys and heads over to the machine.

When he finished Drew and Paul walk over. Drew looked happier than a Chansey. While Paul had a bump on his head and was scowling

"Guys, what happened". Asked Ash

* * *

POW

"What the hell was that?" Asks Drew.

"That, Drew, was 6 years of revenge pent up inside one foot". Says the girl closing the door. "There gonna need there privacy. When he wakes up of course.

"What do you mean when he wakes up, Solidad, whats going on in there". He says starting to panic.

"You look cute when you're all panicy". She grins. Her grin turns into chuckling when a blush formes on his cheeks.

Drew looks at her chuckling, then feels his cheeks. 'Why am i so pathetic?'. 'I should be making her blush'. 'What happened to confident heartthrob Drew?' Thats it!

"You look cute in general. I would even go as far as say hot". He says, moving towards the door and locking it. Soledad stops her chuckling and fails to keep a blush of her own down.

"Well look at that". He continues. "You can dish out, but you can't take. Must be good in bed then". He says moving closer to her.

Soledad wasn't used to being flirted with, just flirting, 'Come on Soledad'. 'You look so Pathetic'. 'You can dish out AND take'. 'Guess I'll hav to show him', She mentally smirks.

"Yeah I am wanna see". Before Drew could answer she swung him onto the bed and jumped on him.

"Ugh.. Where am I? Asks Paul. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw an angry pink haired woman glaring at him.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you left Veilstone City 6 years ago".

"Maylene? Is that you".

"Yeah, who's pathetic now"

"You mean when I beat you in a Gym Battle and said you were a bad Leader. If it is then I'm sorry about that".

Her glare softens but hardens almost straight after. "You're lying".

Paul then decides to take a page out of Ash's book. "Y'know those 6 years have been good on you. You look great"

She lifts her leg up again. "No please wait". She puts her foot down "I'm really sorry for what happened. But that was the old me. Thanks to Ash I've changed. I'm no longer that kid who mistreats Pokemon, or calls people pathetic for no good reason. I'm truly sorry? No can i get back up now and go to my room.

Maylene takes a deep breath then helps him up "I'm sorry, you're forgiven".

"Thank you. I'll just get to my room now". He walks up to the first room door".

"No wait.. don't go in there".

It was too late as Paul walked in and saw a half naked Drew and Soledad under the covers. The former smiling dreamily. The latter resting on his chest.

"Oh hey there Paul, guess what". Asks Drew

"DREWWWWW!"

* * *

**there was a small little chapter before i go to bed, i had enough time so i decided why not**


	11. Getting some Persian

Ash turned towards Drew and held out his hand for a fist bump. "Nice one".

"Thanks". He replies mimicking Ash's actions, and making contact. "She was pretty good to".

Ash smirks at him. "Yeah, I know". He laughes at Drew's reaction and before the Top-Co-ordinator could respond, the intercom interupted him.

"Would contestants 423 3000 please report to the normal field".

He looks at Serena and smiles, she smiles too and they leave the room.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the 10th match in the second round of the Pokemon Masters Tournament.

"In the Green corner we have the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman Maple and his partner Marcus Healy of Pastoria City"

The crowd erupted in cheers for the father of Hoenn's Top Co-ordinator.

"And against them we have Kanto's most loved trainers, Serena Miller and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town".

Norman froze in his tracks as the tall figure of Ash Ketchum emerged from the tunnel, glaring coldly at him. He had feared he would see Ash again, and he had tried his best to avoid him. Unfortunately it looked like his attempts were in vein as he looked into Ash's cold eyes that were locked on him and a chill found its way down his spine.

"Ash it been a wh-". He tries to speak

"Don't you dare even talk, you stupid excuse of a human being!". Says Ash gripping his pokeball. He turns to the referee and glares at him. The referee took this as his que to start the match.

"The battle between Norman Maple and Marcus Healy vs Ash Ketchum and Serena Miller will be a 4v4 battle with no time limits. Trainers, release your Pokemon

"Snorlax, battle ready"  
"Blaziken, show them your power

As soon as Snorlax got a look at Norman, it abandond its usual lazy demeanour and took the best possible battle stance anything its size could do".

"Go Vigaroth"  
"Luxio go"

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam". Says Ash straight off the bat, pointing towards Vigaroth.

"Foolish move Ash, Vigaroth dodge it Then Giga Impact". Norman felt Ash's anger would get the best of him.

Serena looked towards Ash and saw him looking as calm as ever. Knowing he had a plan, she decided to target Norman's trembling partner instead.

"Alright Blaziken, Fire Blast". Blaziken ran towards the Luxio, flames threating to fall from its mouth.

"Luxio, Thunder Wave". Shouts Marcus.

"Take it". Was her reply, to the shock of everyone else.

While this was happen, Vigaroth managed to dodge the Hyper Beam and it charged towards the soon to be stricken Snorlax.

"Mega Kick". To the even more shock of the crowd. Snorlax had recharged in no time. With amazing agility for its species. Snorlax's right foot glowed white and made contact with the charging Vigaroth. Norman looked on, along with the crowd in shock, as Vigaroth was sent flying straight back where it came from into the stadium wall. Swirls in its eyes.

Meanwhile while this was going on, small sparks emitted from Luxio and formed a line heading towards Blaziken. It made contact and along with Snorlax's Mega Kick Vs Vigaroth's Giga Impact, causing smoke to shroud the area. The smoke died down to show Blaziken with sparks coming from his body, signaling Paralysis. But Luxio was knocked out and on the floor.

"Both of the Green teams Pokemon are unable to battle, The winners are The Red Team. Green Team, please send out your next Pokemon".

Norman and his partner looked on in shock. They silently returned their Pokemon and sighed.

Ash and Serena looked at eachother and smiled. Both recalling there Pokemon as they did so. "Nicely done". The both said at the same time causing a chuckle from the former and a blush from the latter. Alot of the people who saw the interaction started saying 'AWW'. Prompting Ash to growl at them.

"Slaking"  
"Frillish"

Ash looked down at his Pokeball "This is gonna be risky", He says. Throwing the Pokeball.

"Gallade, Battle Stance"  
"Talonflame, Come on out"

Gallade turned around and growled at Ash

"Don't worry, this will be quick. Infact, wanna battle yourself, I'll stay out of it ". Ash tells him.

Gallade looks at him, a compassionate Aura was coming of him. Gallade straight away could tell he was a worthy opponent and a noble trainer. (Thank you) He says turning back to the opponents.

"Begin". Shouts the Referee. To the surprise of everybody. Ash started levitating, closed his eyes and turned away from the battle.

"Looks like its just us three Gallade, Talonflame use Air Slash on Slaking". Gallade used Psycho Cut and powered it up sending Slaking flying back into the stadium wall.

"Gallade cover us". Gallade nodded and stepped infront of a perched Talonflame. Frillish used Water Pulse but it was sent away by Gallade's Leaf Blade. Then he shot a Thunderbolt, Surprising the Frillish, who managed to dodge the Thunderbolt, but not the Solarbeam that Talonflame was charging up. Thus knocking the dual type out.

Norman looked on amazed at the Gallade's strength without a trainer command. He made a descision.

"I forfeit"

"Norman Maple has forfeited the battle. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum and Serena Miller of Pallet Town".

"Thanks Gallade". Ash returns him then shoots a glare at Norman. "Pathetic". He says.

"Well done Ash, you were brilliant". Says Serena hugging him. She then stands on her tiptoes and whispers into his ear. "Come into my room later on, I'll be your trophy". She says seductively and walks of into the tunnel, followed by a smirking Ash.

"Nice match Ash, I can tell you needed that". Says Paul high-fiving him.

"Hey Drew". Says Ash turning to him. "What did you think of it". Drew completely ignores his question and asks his own.

"Ash, when did you and Soledad hav-"

"Last year after the party for the Grand Festival you won". He answers. Drew's next question was cut off by Paul, who was in hysterics.

"You better keep him away from her Drew. I wouldn't put it past him to steal her away from you". He says in between laughs.

"Pika pika pikachu pi pi pikachu chu pi ca chu". (I wonder how she ended up with you in the first place, must have had that human substance that makes people go crazy, Alchohol I think its called) Says Pikachu, now joining in.

Drew glares at Pikachu and then Ash. "Ash, what the hell did he say". he asks Ash, who was now also in hysterics.

"You don't wanna know". He tells him.

"I hate you Ash"

"Love you too Drew. Now if you would excuse me. I'm gonna go get some Persian. Bye".

"Bye". Says Cynthia. Just before he walks out of the stadium hall. Cynthia finally realized what he had said. "Wait, Who's Persian". Before she could run up to him. She was called up to her next match.

Ash was about to get to the Gym leaders hotel room but was stopped as someone came up to him.

"Ash".

He turns around to see Dawn and May looking cautiosly at him. He just smiled at them "Yes".

The girls were taken back by his smile. May then spoke up.

"Ash, we heard from Brock that you for-". Before she could finish her sentence, both of them were taken into a hug by the teen.

"Yes, I forgive you". He says. Both girls cry into his shoulder. After he released them he says. "Well guys, I might see you later, I gotta go get some Persian. Bye

"Bye Ash". They both say cheerfully. "Wait..what did you say?"

It was too late, in flash of blue, he was gone.

He got to Serena/Cynthia's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and a hand came through, grabbed his collar and yanked him in.

2 hours later.

"Ow..Ow..Ow..Ow. Did you have to be so rough". Says Ash. Struggling to put his shirt on.

"You liked it". Replies Serena.

"Hell yeah". He smiles, his smile vanishes when he hears the front door open and a voice call out.

"Serena, you here?"

"Umm". She says looking at Ash. Both trying to stifle down chuckles. "Yeah Cynthia, im in here".

"What ya doing"

"Umm. I Just finished changing". She looks at Ash confused as he face-palms at her. She eventually realized her mistake as the door handle openes

To reveal The Sinnoh Champ eyes widden looking at Ash, noticing alot of scratch marks all over him.

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and smiles in the same manner. "Hey Cynthia. Sorry I can't talk, I'm gonna look for Styles and do some training. Bye He says, swiftly getting up from the bed, buttoning his jeans, and giving Cynthia a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Cynthia turned her attention to Serena and playfully glared at her.

"I guess your the Persian"

"Yep"

"Oh, its on"

Ash made it to his room and opened the door, he walked in and saw Misty watching TV

"Yo Mist, wheres Styles". He asks

She points to his room. "He has been in there all day listening to music". She tells him.

"Yeah, he doesnt really like humans. Were gonna go training, wanna join?"

"R..Really?" She asks confused

"Sure why not. Gotta start somewhere right".

"Course" She beames. Getting up from the couch. Ash walks into Styles' room.

"Yo Kaizu. I'm gonna go train, coming".

He takes his earphones ou his ear and lifts his eyebrows at Ash.

"You look happy. What happened".

"Oh. I just got some sweet, sweet Persian"

"What?"

Ash laughs and turns around "Never mind". He says leaving the room. Followed by a still confused Styles.

* * *

Again, thanks for Styles. I think I'm gonna have some fun with him

Review now or i'll buy you a kitten wait till you get emotionally attached to it, then KILL IT IN FRONT OF YOU.

New poll. Im adding Elesa or Skyla or both. vote for which you want


	12. The Talk'

"So Ash, I heard you caught a Persian, can I see it?" Asks Styles. Ash just looks at him, then at Misty, who was stifling down laughter.

"Misty, after training. Mind having the 'Talk' with Styles, I think it will do him good".

"Will do"

"Anyway here's the clearing lets release our Pokemon". He says, throwing 4 balls up in the air.

Houndoom Arcanine Gardevoir Fereligatr

All roared their respective names. At the sight of Ferealigatr, Misty ran towards him and hugged him, Confusing the Big Jaw Pokemon greatly. Eventually it realized it was Misty, it looked at his triainer, who seemed to be enjoying the reunion, and quickly figured out that he forgave her, making the usually happy Pokemon, even happier. He then turned his attention to Styles, who was patting Arcanine and Houndoom on the head, and speaking telapathically to Gardevoir. What really put Ash off, was that he was responding to her telepathically as well.

"Hey Styles, are you a psychic".

"Yeah, just a bit". He answers, still patting the Pokemon.

"You see the two your patting". He asks him. Styles nods. Thats one of the Pokemon that I caught because of TR". He says pointing at Houndoom. "I could tell you the story, with Houndooms consent of course". Houndoom looks at Styles and nods.

I was looking for TR base when I came across this mating ground

FlashBack 3 Years

"Would you look at that Pikachu". Stares Ash in awe at the amount of Houndoom.

"Here it is, get em'".

Ash turned around to see a group of Rocket Grunts charging into the clearing and unleashing tasers on the poor Pokemon then catching them in bags. Howls of plea filled the area as Ash stared wide-eyed at the massacre that was taking place before him. His eyes started twitching from anger. Something in him just snapped. He looked down at his hands. they were flaring uncontollably blue. He looked down at Pikachu. He had never seen Pikachu this Angry. Then again. Never had he been this angry. He jumped, with inhumane strength, Into the clearing. The grunts looked up. They saw a figure jumping above them blocking out the sun.  
Gravity kicked in, Ash flared his left hand blue, flipped mid-air. Using the Momentum he struck his hand down onto the grass. Blue waves pulsed through the grass, knocking down the Grunts. They all backed up in fear, forgetting there captures. 'Perfect'. Thought Ash. He smirked at Pikachu, Who got the message and charged up a Thunder. Ash then turned his attention back to the retreating grunts. He spread his arms and a blue Aura emmitted from the young man. It went up into the sky then burst and a blue dome came over them. It blocked off the grunts from the houndors and dooms. Pikachu then shot the biggest freaking Thunder the little bugger could manage. Frying the grunts, knocking them out-cold probably killing a few. But after what Ash had witnessed, He smirked at the thought of them dying

After the Thunder show had ceased Ash stopped his Aura Shield, and dropped to the floor. Pikachu was also exhausted and dropped to the floor. Before Ash fell into unconsciousness. He saw a smirking grunt knife in hand adavancing towards him, killing intent evident in his eyes. He looked at Ash. "Thats what you get for messing with us". He says lifting his hands up. Just when he was about to strike. A flare blitz came out of nowhere and took out the grunt. Ash saw a small Houndour come out of a bush barking madly at the burnt man. He saw the Houndour power up another flare blitz, beore finally succumbing to sleep(That was freaking intense).

"So Bassicly, the leader of the pack had asked me to take the houndour with them. I helped them relocate and I was on my way".

Styles found himself patting Houndoom even more and looking at Ash wide-eyed gaining a new sort of respect for him. Misty found herself hugging Ash

"You beautiful, beautiful man". She wailed. "I can't believe I ever doubted you. I don't deserve your presence".

Ash just chuckled and rubbed her hair. "Well, we came here to do training soo, lets train". He says

2 hours later

After there training was done, Ash felt a rumble in his jean pocket. He took out his PokeDex. There was a text mesage from Elesa.

Hey Ash, me and Skyla are in room 30 if you wanna 'hang out'. Swing by in 10. Bye xx

Ash looks towards his Pokemon. "You guys wanna stay out". Before they could answer Ash said "Good. See ya tomorrow. Bye". And ran off.

"Hey, where are you going". Shouts Styles

"To get a couple more Persians". Was Ash's reply, as he sped away from the 2.

"I wonder why he is soo obsessed with Persians. It must be his favourite Pokemon".

Misty just looks at Styles and sighs. "Styles, its time for 'the talk'".

* * *

Drew and Paul had just finished training of there own and were heading towards their rooms. As they neared the entrance, Ash came running past them shouting. "Gonna get me some Persian". Drew noticed he was going in the same direction as Their room which meant...

"Stay away from Soledad". He shouts, running after him. Paul just face-palmed as they past Solidad and Maylene's room, which Drew didn't notice and kept chasing Ash. Speaking of Maylene, I wonder how she is? Asks Paul too himself. He then quickly dismissed that thought and entered the room. There he saw Soledad and Mayene sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as Soledad saw him enter the room, she nudged Maylene, causing her to sigh, stand up, and walk towards Paul.

"Hey Paul. I'm sorry about knocking you out the other day and I wonder if I could make it up to you and.. i dunno.. buy you a drink?" She says sheepishly

Paul just raises his eyebrows at her, smirks and replies "Sure I don't see why not". He walks over to his room, past the blushing Maylene, and turns towards Soledad.

"Just to let you know, your boyfriend is currently chasing Ash trying to keep him away from you". He tells her

Her eyes hit the roof. "I wonder why he's doing that". She ponders, not noticing herself go into dreamland. She then murmers to herself. 'Oh yeah, thats why'

Paul just shakes his head "Women". He says before entering the room. His comment going unnoticed by the 2 blushing girls.

Hey guys, would you mind,,, I dunno,, Reviewing this fic... thanks *Blushes Profusely*

thanks to NY514 for the backstory idea


	13. Starting all over again

Ash had made it to Elesa and Skyla's rooms. Before he could knock on the door he was tackled by a green haired Co-ordinator.

"Ehh Drew, could you please get off of me?". He asks him.

"No, stay away from my girlfriend's Persian". He answers, still clinging onto Ash.

"I'm not getting your girlfriends Persian".

"Then who's is it".

"Skyla do you hear that at the door".

"Yeah I do, How rude".

The door opens to reveal the ridculosly hot blonde model looking at both Drew and Ash on the floor looking up at her. Drew silently got up from Ash, gave him a fist bump, nodded at Elesa, then left. Elesa just lifted her eyebrows at Ash, who just shrugged and stood up.

"Elesa, who was that at the door making noise". Asks Skyla.

Elesa turns to her and chuckles. "It was just Ash and his boyfriend". She tells her. Skyla then joins in chuckling when she hears Ash shouting "Hey". At the door.

Elesa stepped aside to let him in which he promptly did. After saying high to the both of them he then went up to Elesa.

"So lets get this started". He says going up to kiss Elesa. But she puts her fingers up to his lips.

"Up..Up..Up". She says walking up to her room door, swaying her hips. "You're gonna have to earn it".

Ash then starts to pout and crosses his arms. "Earn it how exactly?"

"Help us". Says Skyla standing up from the couch. "With our training".

Ash lift his eyebrows at her. "Why do 2 Unova Elite Four members need anymore of my help training".

Both there expressions turn serious. Equally as serious was their tones as Skyla spoke up.

"We got message Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma are building up bases in all the regions except for Kalos. Apparently there is a new team starting up in Kalos called Flare. This is a serious matter as all teams are working together".

Ash cups his hands on his chin and starts pondering something. He turns back to Skyla.

"You look hot when you act all secratary-like". He smiles.

Both take deep breaths. "Ash, this is a serious matter".

"Relax, its nothing we can't handle. But why did you say 'hang out' when you wanted to tell me this instead".

"Because". Starts Elesa. "We knew you wouldn't take this seriously, so we offered what was most dear to your heart".

"Persian".

"Exactly, now we have plenty of work to do". She says handing him a folder full of papers. Ash takes the papers and starts to scan through them".

"And what do we need to do exactly". He asks.

"Call of the tournament".

"Shame". He says sitting down. "I was looking forward to battling with Styles".

"You'll still have the chance to battle with him. Two days from now we will be leaving for the Johto region. Apparently Plasma have started operations over there. You will be going along with Cynthia, Paul and the Johto Elite Four and your friend Styles.

"Can I bring more people for this operation".

"Who do you have in mind".

"Drew, Soledad and..". He starts to think for a few seconds. "May Maple".

"Good choice".

"Now before you go". Skyla speaks up. "You will be having an exhibition match against Lance at the Grass Arena. There the announcement will be made".

"The fans aren't gonna like this".

"Thats all we can do at the moment".

Ash then walks up to the door and sighs as the two follow him.

"So no Persian today?". He looks at them with puppy dog eyes. The girls just chuckle and walk past him.

* * *

"And that Styles is why Ash loves Persian". Says Misty sitting on a tree stump to Styles, who was sitting cross-legged, looking at her confused with his face scrunched up.

"Thats seems like a strange way to show affection". He says getting up. He sees Ash coming towards him with two beautiful woman at his side. He shuddered remembering what Misty had told him.

"Misty. Says Ash walking towards her. "Have you heard what happened?".

"Yeah, I got a message from Goodshow, I need to be in Kanto by Saterday. Where are you heading?"

"Johto". He says simply. He turns to Styles, "Pack your shit Styles, where going to Johto".

"Why".

"I'll tell you on the way there". He looks at his Pokemon who were all conversing. "Guys, mind helping these two. Just go over some basics. I'll join you soon". He points at Skyla and Elesa. He looks at Houndoom and Arcanine and returns them.

"Where are you going?". Asks Elesa.

"Switching out my Pokemon for the battle tomorrow". He heads of to the Pokemon Center quicker than usual. 'I haven't seen Emma in a while'. He thought as he neared the Center. Upon entering he looked towards the desk and saw the nurse looking bored. As soon as she saw him her bored expression turned into sadness. Ash quickly realized that she must have heard the news and was sad he was going. He put on a sympathetic look on his face and walked towards the front desk.

"Hey Emma". He says to her.

"I'm gonna miss you Ash". She says putting on a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you in Veridian sometimes". He smiles back.

The Nurse's sad smile turn genuine "Do you need the trade machine". She says giving him the keys.

* * *

Ash had made it back to the clearing to see Elesa, Skyla, Misty, and Styles doing pushups along with Elesa and Skyla's Pokemon. Gardevoir was standing over them shouting telepathicly. Ash had a chuckle to himself

(Move it you sorry excuses for human beings, if I had a grandma, she'd do better than this) Shouted the deceivingly peaceful looking Gardevoir.

"Hey Gardevoir, I have somebody you would like to meet". Ash threw a pokeball. Gardevoir looked on as the most handsome looking Gallade she had ever seen assembled infront of her. Gallade looked around the clearing. Finally spotting the most beatiful looking Gardevoir he had ever seen.

"We'll let you two get acquainted". He telles them as he ushers everybody away towards the pond. He took the other Pokeball and throws it into the pond. Dragonair emerged in the pond and looked at her trainer.

"Dragonair, we have a very important battle tomorrow against a Dragonite. So were going to train intensly. Are you up for it?"

(Anything for you. But would you mind bringing that blonde haired woman, I want to check on my egg)

"Of course". He pulls out his Pokedex and texts Serena. "She'll be on her way. Lets get started".

5mins later

"Great Dragonair. Now use-". His sentence was inturrupted when two arms gripped around his waist.

"You better not die on me".

"Don't worry Serena, I'll be fine. Do you have the egg?". Serena nods and picks up the egg handing it to Dragonair who cuddles it.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll take good care of him". Says a voice from behind them.

"Very funny Cynthia, now if you excuse me, I need to go get May. She's coming with me.

He arrived in the Pokemon Center and asked Joy where May's room was. After getting the answer he went upstairs to the rooms and arrived at the door. He didn't bother knocking and he casually walked in where May, Iris, and Dawn where all gossiping. They turned their attention to the door where they saw, to there surprised, Ash. He walked up to the bed they were all on and cassually walked up to May, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"May. When were done, pack your shit". May was to surprised to ask. Same as Dawn and Iris, who could only look on as Ash left the room with a blushing May on his shoulder.

* * *

**Complete change of direction in this chapter**

**Elesa and Skyla are almost like Ash's secratarys**

**I wonder who else i should make as the Johto Elite 4. any suggestions?**


	14. Sabrina's Weakness

"Umm Ash, as much as I love this, could you please put me down. My butt is showing and people are staring".

"Not until we reach our destination. But I can carry you differently if you would like". He readjusted her position and ended up carrying her bridal style. "Do you prefer this position? I know i do, you look beatiful when you blush". He tells her making her blush even more.

"T..Thanks Ow". She screams as Ash drops her on the grass. "What was that for".

"Were here". He replies.

"What are we even doing here". Getting up, May saw that they weren't alone and there were Pokemon training intensely

"Have you heard about the teams starting up again". She nods. "Well I've been assigned to go to the Johto region and I'm bringing you along with me".

"Really!" She asks ecstacticly. "But.. why me".

"Well you and Drew and his girlfriend have been around Johto and we needed some extra help".

"Drew has a girlfriend, who is it?"

"Soledad".

"Soledad? I haven't seen her since Drew won the Grand Festival. Last I saw her she was holding hands with someone and walking into a room. I didn't see her at all after that. I wonder what she was doing in there.

Ash just smiled slyly. "That was me".

May looked at him shocked. "What did you do".

"Have a wild guess".

"Whatt!" You and her". Ash nods with a lasivious grin plastered on his face. "But I thought you and Cynthia-"

"Nope"

"I guess you have changed from the dense and romanticly clueless Ash we all knew". Ash just looks at her and starts laughing. "Whats so funny".

"I was never dense I just pretended to be so you guys wouldn't distract me. Well anyway we need to get some training in so release your Pokemon and report to Gardevoir". He says completely ignoring the shocked face of the brunnete. Ash then decided to go get Paul, Sabrina, and Clair. He walked back to the Gym Leaders place. He noticed Maylene and Paul walking towards the entrance.

"Hey Paul, why are you with the Veilstone City Gym Leader". He asks confused. Maylene started to blush furiously which went unnoticed by Paul but not Ash.

"No reason". He responds cassually. "Were just gonna go get some drinks"

"Be quick, 1 hour tops. I'm certain that you have heard about the situation with all the former teams and we need to leave in two days so, go to the clearing and report to Gardevoir for training". He says walking away. Before they left the building he got their attention. "Make sure to use protection". He says disappearing out of view, catching Maylene blushing more and Paul smirking.

He got to Sabrina and Clair's room. Performing the same act he did with May, he silently walked in and picked both of them up. The 2 were too busy loving his warmth to care, or even notice, that they had left the building. He made it to the clearing and plonked them onto the grass. He telepathicly told them the situation and left. He was too tired to talk and he still had to get Drew and Soledad. Just about when he made it to the door, he quickly realized that Drew wouldn't be too happy if he came in and picked up his girlfriend. Decideing he didn't care, he walked in to see Drew and Soledad kissing. They stopped their shenanigans when they saw Ash looming over them. Ash just smiled and picked them both up and flung them over his shoulder. Like before, Soledad was to engrossed in his comfort to ask any questions. Drew, on the other hand, wasn't under Ash's charms.

"Umm Ash, what the hell are you doing".

"Plasma, Johto, training. You heard?"

"Yeah. I have". They were inturupted by Soledad mumbling 'Mmm yeah don't stop Ash'. In her little dream state. Drew had enough. "Ash. PUT US DOWN"

"Not until we reach our destination". He looks at Soledad. "And I don't think she's in any condition to walk".

"Why are you bringing us".

"We need the extra help. Now shut up and enjoy the ride". They finally made it to the clearing. He threw Drew off of him and softly laid down Soledad to which the she said 'aww'. Ash turned back to see a huge group of Pokemon and their trainers doing various physical techniques like Push-up, sit-ups jumping-jacks, swimming in the river. He also saw his Pokemon, mainly Gardevoir, taking on the roles of drill seargents. Feraligatr was having races with Misty's, and everybody elses water Pokemon. He was explaining techniques and teaching how to counter-attack. Gallade was sparring with any fighting type Pokemon they had with them. He would then go over how they could improve. Dragonair was helping all the dragon type Pokemon put more power into their attacks. Lastly Gardevoir was shouting rude insults ,that Ash swore he never said infont of her, at everybody and their Pokemon. The only person who wasn't training was Serena who was taking care of her and Dragonair's egg, courtesy of Dragonair's insisstence.

Ash looked on, proud of his Pokemon and everyone else. He was sure that they could take down Plasma at this rate.

2 hours later

Misty had come back from a hard days work. 'That Gardevoir was crazy' She thought as she tried to unlocked the door. To her surprised it was already unlocked. She assumed somebody else was already inside. When she entered the room she heard a strange noise coming in from either Styles or Ash's room. She went to her room, opting on forgetting about the noise. 5 minutes later she realized that that wasn't an option, as the noise started to get higher. She swore that it was in tune aswell. Pausing for a few seconds, she realized that it was in tune. She left her room to investigate. She neared Ash's room and looked in. She saw Ash sleeping in the bed with Pikachu resting on the pillow beside him, both obviously undetered by the noise. 'Aww they both look so cute' She thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the same noise, just in a different tune. She decided to look in Styles' room. She slowly opened the door, careful not to disturb what ever was going on. She peeped her head in to see Styles with his earphones in, singing dramatically. Misty tried her hardest to stifle down laughter. As Styles was making dramatic poses and hand gestures. Misty thanked Arceus that his eyes were closed. She pulled out her phone and started to record him singing

She paints her fingers with a close precision He starts to notice empty bottles of gin And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for

A lonely speaker in a conversation Her words are spinning through his ears again There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right And let the sun rain down on me Give me a sign, I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa You're guaranteed to run this town Whoa, Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown

Misty decided that if she heard anymore, she would certainly blow her cover from laughing. Satisfied with the footage that she had. She softly closed the door, and walked away giggling. Her giggling was put to a halt when she saw Lucario staring at her. What felt like moments of staring, finally ended when Lucario smirked and jumped out the window, not before telling Misty telepathicly 'Have fun'. "I will". She said to herself slyly.

Tomorrow had finally come and Ash, along with Misty, Iris, Brock, and Cilan, were at the table eating breakfast after already going through the 'Ash can cook?' episode that was inevetable. After breakfast Ash quickly washed the dishes, again surprising everybody, and left to go over some techniques. There, to his surprise, was Sabrina also training.

"Mind if I join?". He asks, not needing an aswer, he threw Dragonairs Pokeball, and out came the dragon type.

"Where is Clair, why isn't she with you?"

"You mean the wench?" She respondes. "She was being lazy as usual and refused to get up. I, on the other hand enjoy the morning and decided to train".

"A morning person? My kind of woman". He says slyly. To his shock. Sabrina's cheeks turned pink. "Is that a blush?" He says moving closer to her. "Is Sabrina, the girl who rarely shows emotion, Blushing?"

"Silence you". She snaps turning away from him. But he just came back into her view. "Its just the weather".

Ash just lowered his face towards her to the point there noses were almost touching. "Is that so?" He says her pink cheeks go darker as she glares at him. "Thought as much"

Sabrina is supposed to be the strongest psychic in the world. She could have easily gotten rid of him with a swat of her hand. But why couldn't she? There was something stopping her from getting him away from her. Infact, this same something made her want to go closer to him. Ash, almost sensing her thoughts inched forward.

"Sabrina, we both know that you could just psychic your way out of this". He whispers

"Y..es I'm aware"

"Then why don't you?" He says, leaning closer if possible without touching. He got no answer. A devilish plan formed in his head almost as if he used Nasty Plot

"Do you want to kiss me? Is that why". Ash smiled as Sabrina's blush darkened even more at the thought. Ash took this as a yes and leaned closer touching his lips with hers. Sabrina was in heaven, Sabrina melted in his touch. Sabrina loved this moment.

"Sabrina?"

* * *

**LOL. Someone caught Sabrina and Ash, have a wild guess at who it was.**

**"That was the first romantic(Kinda) scene I've done as opposed to Ash going around and getting some Persian.**

**Please review. Reviews help writers to know what is working and what isn't. Feedback is neccessary so I don't completely ruin the fic (Too late)**

**Edit: Thanks again to saiyan styles for the misty/styles bit**


	15. Because he can

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina stopped the kiss, to her reluctance, and turned to see Clair staring at them with her eyebrows lifted up. On instinct Sabrina scanned her emotions. She was surprised, confused, but what was really confusing, was a big hint of jealousy coming from the young blunnete.

"..Um Wench I.. M..Mean Clair". She speaks, trying, and failing, to keep her cool. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I think the real question is why are you kissing Ash". She counters.

"Well would you look at the time". Pipes in Ash. "I'd love to stay and see Clair get jealous but I really need to go prepare for my match. Bye". He says returning Dragonair and giving Clair a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Clair tried to get angry at Ash for his comment, but the kiss on the cheeks sealed her faith and she blushed returning her attention to Sabrina. Sabrina saw this and smirked. The tables had turned.

"Jealous are we?" She says levitating and crossing her arms.

"Nope". She responds smirking. "I've already kissed him". She replies, also crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Smirk.

"Yep". Smirk

"Its on". Smirk

Ash shook his head. He was wondering why he felt like he was in a poorly written Harem. He then remembered that it was probably a good thing. He then remebered that yesterdays training had an absence. He decided that absence needed to be punished. Again Ash used Nasty Plot and smirked as he made a detour to Paul and Drew's room. Again decideing that knocking is as waste of time, he strolled in to see Maylene watching TV,.

"Hey Meylene, Paul said to meet him at the back of the stadium, I think he has a 'surprise' for you". He watched happily as Maylene jump of the couch with great agility, and retrieve her shoes and coat and hurridley leave for the door.

"Oh and Maylene". She turnes around jumping on the spot impatiantly as if she needed the bathroom. "I overheard him wanting to express his love for you. Also I know Paul will be really nervous so it'd be best if you did it for him". He needed no reply as he heard Maylene squeal as she ran out the door. Ash wondered if toying with peoples love-lifes was immorale. He dismissed his worries, opting to believe that Paul would thank him, propose to Maylene and ride of into the sunset on a Rapidash. Happy with his reasoning, he went to put the second part of his plan into action. He texted Cynthia and asked her where Paul was. Upon hearing he was with her and Serena in their room. He made his way over there. He entered the room and was greeted by Serena, Cynthia, Paul, Drew, Pikachu, Lucario and May.

"Hey Paul you missed training the other day". He grits his teeth. Everybody except for May and Serena stared at Paul as if he was destined to die. Paul gulped. Ash just flicked his head towards the door and left. Paul got the message and left. Pikachu, wanting to see this, also joined them.

"It was nice knowing him". Was what Paul heard, as he left the room.

"Go to the back of the stadium and wait there". Ash says to him. Paul noticed that there was no malice in his tone and he swore he heard a snicker.

Ash filled Pikachu in on the situation, exciting the small mouse even more. Ash made it to the stadium. He made sure nobody was looking and leaped into a nearby tree. From their he could see all the interactions. "This will be fun". He told his little electric mouse, who responded by pulling out a bag of popcorn out of seemingly nowhere, and chowing down. Ash just stared bemused at where he got it from. Before he could ask, Pikachu offered him some, which he gladly took.  
He turned his attention back down onto the garden area behind the stadium. There he saw Maylene looking around the place. He saw Paul nearing the garden. He and Pikachu snickered as they both caught sight of eachother.

"Umm.. Maylene. What are you doing here?" He asks confused

"Don't play stupid". She beames, winking at him, further confusing him.

He then quickly deduced that Ash had set this up as payback for missing out on training. Unfortunately, while he was deducing this on the inside, he had a blank, wide-eyed face on the outside, Maylene remembered what Ash had said about him getting nervous so she decided to take things into her own hands. She leaned closer and captured his lips in hers. To say Paul was stunned was an understatement. Not that he didn't like it. . .No. He loved it. He quickly returned the kiss. Reminding himself to thank Ash later. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were still up in the tree, thier former grins completely gone, replaced by thier mouths agaped and eyes wide. Pikachu completely lost grip of of Ash's shoulder and fell from the tree with a "Pi". The two new lovebird turned their attention to Pikachu and than to Ash, who was smiling with his eyes-wide open.

"I should miss training more often". Says Paul. Ash laughed. Then a random thought popped into his head 'Don't I have a match today' Realizing he did have a match today. He jumped of the tree. Picked up his mouse, and darted away from the garden. Paul and Maylene just looked on confusd at the teens absence. They then decided to forget about it and returned their attention to one another, continuing where they left off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen due to absense, Ash Ketchum is Disqu-"

"Wait I'm here and I brought the mouse". He shouts running onto the field. He was met with boos from the crowd for making them wait. 'Fine then, I'll just take my mouse and leave, then you won't have a match to be late for'. He tells them all telepathicly. Surprised, everybody went silent "Thought so".

"Ladies and Gentleman. This will be a 1v1 exhibiton match between Ash Ketchum and Lance Wataru.

"Hey Lance". Shouts Ash across the field.

"Yes Ash".

"After this match, I'm going to do your sister".

"What!"

"Trainers release your Pokemon". Interupts the Ref

"Dragonite. Destroy him". Shouts Lance, afraid of his sisters innocence

"Dragonair. Stop him". Calls out Ash

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush". Dragonite enveloped himself in a blue glow and charged towards Dragonair

"Just dodge it". Was Ash's response. Dragonair just coiled herself and charged towards Dragonite, who, just went through the gap. "Now Hyper Beam". Dragonair athletically turned around in mid-air, and fired a Hyper Beam at the still Dragon Rushing Dragonite. Dragonite had nowhere to go and was hit the beam and sent crashing into the floor

"Now Slam" Ash shouts. Dragonair had landed on the ground and straightened herself out. She charged towards the still recovering Dragonite

"Dragon Rush again". Calls out Lance. But Ash had planned for this and the same thing happened before with Dragonite going through the gap.

"Now Dragonair". Calls out Ash, happy that his plan was working. "Slam Beam".

Lance had no clue what attack that was. All he could do was watch as Dragonair performed slam on Dragonite, who's back was turned, but she used Ice Beam covering herself in a coat of Ice. Dragonite was nailed by the super effective attack and sent flying back into the wall.

"Dragon Rage". Ash says, sure of his victory. his victory was confirmed, when Dragonite was hit by the Red beam of energy.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The winners are Dragonair and Ash Ketchum".

The crowd was stunned. Ash had completely finished of The Kanto champion without taking a hit and barely giving any. To see The Champions Dragonite be taken out by only 3 hits and not giving any to its Pre-evolved state was baffling. Ash just watched the silence and smirked. He decided to get out of there before the silence, turned into booing since the tournament was going to be called of. He took his leave followed by Pikachu. Lance just stood there, He hadn't been beaten since Paul Shinji 2 years ago, and even that was hard for the both of them. He watched Ash's retreating form then one thought entered his mind.

"Clair!"

Ash had decided that he would do just that, He walked up to Clair's room intent on Persian. Again, knocking was not in his vocabulary. he walked in and saw Clair washing the dishes. He smirked as she turned around and saw him there.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"My strategy was to annoy Lance so he would make rash decisions. Part of anoying him was saying that I was gonna have sex with you". He smirks at the blush that formed on her face.

"So.. why are you here"

"I don't go back on my word Clair". He says going face to face with the blunnete. Before she could answer, she was whisked away and carryed to her room


	16. Shenanigans

Sweet wrappers and drink cans littered the stadium.'I knew they wouldn't take it well'. Thought Lance as he walked into the building beside the stadium. Before he could get there he saw a man who looked like the person who relieved him of his position as Johto Champion, holding hands wih a pink haired woman.

"Ahh, young love". He murmured to himself. His eyes widdened as he remembered what Ash had told him before his match. 'He might have been joking' he thought. But he found himself running towards Clair's room already. Lance knew that Ash was quite a handsome young man, and he wouldn't put it past him to woo Clair. He finally made it to Clair's room. He opened the door and managed to stop himself from shouting Clair's name as he did so. He heard giggling and moans of pleasure.

"Please be Sabrina. Please Sabrina. Please be Sabrina". He said as he neared the door. He walked in and saw Clair under the cover staring at him, mouth agaped. He was relieved for a good two seconds before Ash's head also emerged from the covers. Lance gritted his teeth at him and began to move towards them.

"Unless you want to see your sister and I naked, I advise you to not come any closer". Says Ash calmly. This clenched Lance's fists and enraged him further. But he stayed in place.

"What the hell Lance, can't you knock". Shouts Clair. Before Lance could answer another voice came into play.

"Clair, what is all the commotion". Footsteps where heard, by the time they got louder, they were replaced by a small gasp.

"Oh.. uh.. Hey Sabrina". Both Ash and Clair say rather sheepishly. They look at eachother then laugh, further enraging Lance

Sabrina saw Ash and Clair in the same position that Lance had. Sabrina found out a new emotion that she never thought she would have. Jealousy. She glared at Clair, who in turn, stuck her tounge at Sabrina. Lance and Ash saw this interaction and Lance then glared at Ash.

"Why not her? Why Clair?" He tells Ash.

"Don't worry, she'll get her turn". He replies slyly. It was now Clair's turn glare at Sabrina, who responded by sticking her tounge out.

"Put on your clothes NOW. Both of you". His outburst was met by Sabrina getting Ash's clothes for him, via psychic.

After the two had gotten dressed, Lance told Clair to follow him, which she reluctantly did. After they left the room, Ash had finished putting on his hoodie and was met by the glare of Sabrina.

"Hey there Sabrina". He greets a bit uncomfortably.

"Shut up". She respondes and before Ash knew it his trousers where down again. He looked down and saw his boxers where ever so slowly going down. He looked back up to see Sabrina smirking at him then pin him down on the bed and jump on him.

* * *

3hrs Later

Dawn had been walking in the woods of Tomo City. She was looking for a Milotic to capture. She had seen one the other day and was determined to catch one. Upon hearing that they are rare, but obtainable, she set out on her own to find one. Eventually, she heard a familiar Pokemon cry and headed towards it. Over there was people in uniform conversing. She hid in the bushes and began to eavesdrop

"So its settled, we'll storm the Gym Leaders rooms and take there Pokemon". Comes a voice from the posse. Dawn just manage to stop herself from gasping out loud. She settled herself just in time to hear what they were saying.

"And when we do that". Comments one of them. "We'll kill Ketchum and make sure he doesn't intefere with our plans". Dawn was unable to stop herself this time, and unfortunately she was heard then spotted.

"Well, well, well". Says the lead grunt slowly advancing on her."What do we have here boys. Pretty one isn't she". Dawn tried to run away but her hand was grabbed. She was pulled back towards the grunt and to her shock, he had a knife. He slowly inched it towards her face. Dawn dared not to move. Tears escaped her eyes but the grunt just laughed and moved his face towards hers.

"I'm gonna have fun with this one boys". He laughed as his lips were centimeters from hers. But before he could make contact a voice was heard.

"Put her down. NOW".

The grunt turned around and was hit in the face by a blue blur. All the other grunts scattered and started looking around to see the attacker. Dawn had ran back behind the bush but she stayed to see her saviour. Another blue blur came into view and one by on, grunts were dropping like flys. The blur would go to one grunt at inhumane speed, then deliver hard blows, knocking them out. Dawn was facsinated by this, she then identified the blue blur as Aura and the one person she knew that used Aura. 'It can't be' She told herself.

After all the grunts were finished off. Dawn was grabbed from behind and a arm was put around her mouth. The man saw this and ran towards her but the grunt pulled out a knife and put it towards her head.

"One more step and the girlie gets it". He says as he pulls out a Pokeball and out comes a Milotic. "Milotic, Hydro Cannon". Milotic turned towards him with a sad expression.

(Forgive me please) She says.

"Hurry it up Milotic or I'll use the shock collar again". The man heard this and was disgusted. His Aura turned a dark purple, and in the blink of an eye, he was behind the lead grunt. The lead grunt swung his knife towards him, only for his hand to be stopped just before it reached him, The grunt looked up at the man and saw him smirking. "Who are you?" He asks now petrified. His question was unaswered as the knife then went slowly back towards the grunt's neck. Now matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the blade reach his neck and slash sideways. He fell to the ground with a thud. Before his life seeped out of him, he saw the blunnete tackle the raven haired boy into a hug and then kiss him on the lips? 'Lucky bastard' was the grunts final thought as he finally went lifeless

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you". Repeated Dawn into his shoulder

"Don't worry about it". The man replied. Dawn looked up in shock as she new who that voice belonged to. She looked up at the auburn eyes of the teen who was smirking. "Ash". She says uneasily.

"Jeez Dawn, you can't go around kissing people who's names you don't know. He replies slyly. Dawn then remembered what she did and blushed the sister of all blushes. Quickly regaining her composure, she looked back up at Ash and mentally smirked.

"Well.. Now that I know your name..."Before Ash knew it, he was pulled into another kiss by the blunnete. Despite loving the kiss he was getting, Ash knew that this wasn't right. He mustered up all his self-control and pushed her away from him, much to her reluctance.

"Dawn, its too soon". He says. Dawn just put her head down in shame and tears hit the grass.

"I understand". She says sadly. Ash didn't really know what to do at this point. Then he saw the Milotic looking at him confused. Ash just chuckled and walked over to her.

"Hey Milotic, would you like to join the team?" He asks with a smile. Milotic straight away nuzzled his cheek. Ash took the grunts pokeball and returned her.

"Hey Dawn". He turns back to her. "Why were you here in the first place".

Dawn narrowed her eyes at Ash. "I was looking for a Milotic". She says crossing her arms.

Ash softly chuckled then looked at the grunt. "We should probably call Officer Jenny and remove these bodys". he took out his Pokedex and called Officer Jenny who arrived within 5 minutes. She saw the bodys and gasped in shock, she then turned to the two teens.

"Who did this?"

After an hour of explaining to Officer Jenny what Aura is and how he is able to manipulate it, with the bodys all cleared, Ash and Dawn left the forest.

"Ash". Says Dawn. He turns to look at her. "Mind if I come to Johto with you". She asks sheepishly. Ash cupped his hands to his chin and looked upward

"Fine, but just remember". He answers glaring at her. "You asked to come along". Dawn was a bit taken back by the anger in his tone. All she could do was nod cautiously. Ash stopped his glare and pointed to the Pokemon Center.

"Well, here is your stop. Bye". Before she could react, He was gone with a flash of blue. Dawn just sighed. Then she remembered that she got a kiss off of Ash meaning she was ahead of Misty and May, she happily skipped back to her room and prepared and packed for Johto

* * *

Ash reappeared inside his room. "Wow, I'm so happy I've finally mastered that". Ignoring the shocked faces of Brock, Cilan, Misty, and Iris he entered his room. Jumped on the bed, and let sleep take over

Ash woke up the next day and saw 5 figures standing over him.

"Young man, How dare you bring my daughter along for your little suicide quest"

* * *

**What a shit chapter... anyway please leave a review BYEEE**


End file.
